Dark Angel Season 3
by DA319
Summary: This is a continuation on my Dark Angel Season. This is Season 3 written by me
1. Back at the Beginning

We open with scenes from the season finale of Lydecker looking at the beeper in his hands going off.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
Max is standing, facing Logan and Markus who are in chairs next to each other with a spotlight, looking at her beeper waiting for it to go off.   
  
Mystery Man: "This is your last chance, 452, make your choice before time expires."  
  
Max is hitting her beeper again, as outside Lydecker is waiting in some bushes holding the beeper in one hand while in the other hand he is holding the machine gun. Finally Lydecker takes a big sigh and hits the button on his beeper. In some other bushes, Zane and Brin look at their beepers going off and hit the button on their beepers. Lydecker looks at the lights going off, and hits his beeper. Max looks at her beeper and smiles as she sees the light go off.   
  
Max: "I am going to give whoever you are one last chance. Release both of them or else."  
  
There is silence, until glass shatters with Zane and Brin coming through the windows. The soldiers start firing as Zane takes out the two soldiers near him without breaking a sweat. Brin takes out the soldiers near her as the soldiers on the other side of the room start firing in their direction. Just then, Lydecker bursts in through the door firing his machine gun in the direction of the soldiers. Max makes her move and unties first Markus and then Logan.   
  
Lydecker: "Take this, Markus, and start firing."(throwing Markus a gun)   
  
Max looks back at Lydecker when he says this, but quickly picks up Logan and drags him toward the door when all of a sudden Zack and Krit come busting through some doors heading toward Zane and Brin. Zack quickly gets to Zane and throws him across the room into the opposite wall while Krit picks up Brin by her legs, swings her around right into some nearby soldiers. Zane punches Zack in the face, throws some dirt in his face, and then kicks Zack in the chest sending him into the floor. Zane picks up a piece of wood but Zack hits Zane in the chest with his foot sending Zane back into the wall again. While this is going on, Krit and Brin are having a little battle. Krit grabs Brin by the throat and throws her through some pipes that are nearby causing the pipes to burst and white smoke to come out. During the commotion, Markus helps Logan to a van outside as Max and Lydecker are shooting their ways out. Since two of them are missing, Lydecker and Max go back in firing. Max shoots Zack in the shoulder and then hits him over the head with the gun. Zane comes out from where he was, and then they find Brin and help her out. Max, feeling guilty over Zack, picks him up and takes him to the van with them. As Zane is about to get into the van, one of the soldiers shoots him in the shoulder before Lydecker kills the soldier. Markus gets in the driver seat and, once Lydecker closes the door, Markus drives away from the building.   
  
White: "This was a complete failure. I wonder why Lydecker was with them."  
  
Mystery Man: "I don't know but you better put the conclave on alert."  
  
White: "Yes, sir."  
  
The Mystery Man leaves the room while White slams his fist into the wall and makes a hole.   
  
HOSPITAL   
  
Max and Lydecker are sitting in an empty office not wanting to talk but Lydecker finally has to say something.  
  
Lydecker: " You said you would never fire a gun. Why were you firing the gun back there?"  
  
Max: " I honestly don't know. I picked up the gun and started firing when I saw what they were going to do to Markus, Logan and everyone. I picked it up and started firing. I don't know why."  
  
Lydecker: " Its the hate that is in you Max. Its what you are trained to do when you see one of your fellow members in trouble. Your training is coming through."  
  
Max is about to say something when Dr. Carr walks in making both of the rise.   
  
Carr: "Please sit down. I have the reports on everyone I examined. Markus is going to be fine, he will be released within the hour. Logan is fine, a little bruised but fine. He left to go talk to Sung. Zane went through surgery but he will be fine and so is Zack even though he left already. Brin is seriously hurt but I don't know what's wrong with her since I don't know what was in the container."  
  
Max: "So everyone is OK."  
  
Carr: "Except Brin. I don't know what to do about her. By the way Mr. Lydecker, there is someone in my office named Simms saying he is looking for some fugitives and I let it out that you are here."  
  
Lydecker: "I will go and see him right now."(Lydecker gets up and leaves, and Max starts to do the same but Carr stops her)   
  
Carr: "Logan asked me to tell you, to go back to your place as soon as possible because they will be crawling around here soon."  
  
Max: "Thanks."  
  
Max leaves the office with Carr following after her.   
  
CARR'S OFFICE   
  
Simms is sitting down when Lydecker comes in. They shake hands and then sit down across from each other.   
  
Simms: "You are messing things up. First the kids escape, then you can't get all of them back. Finally you bring back blood from a X-5 that isn't dead. (Lydecker looks shocked) Don't look shocked. We know how blood looks from a dead X-5 and live X-5. The committee suspended the death warrant on your head but want you in the office by 9 tomorrow morning."  
  
Lydecker: "Tell the committee I will be there. With the kids."  
  
Simms: "Fine. See you then."  
  
Simms gets up and leaves as Lydecker sits on the couch with a distant look on his face.   
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
A middle-aged woman walks into a room with a window that is overlooking the harbor. A few minutes later, White walks in and soon joins the woman looking out the window.   
  
Woman: "The situation didn't go too well. We need to get her and quickly."  
  
White: "She met up with Lydecker and some other X series. Someone she knew knows what we were up to. Bringing the soldiers in would have compromised everything."  
  
Woman: "I agree but we need to move and quickly before everyone finds out."  
  
White: "It will be taken care of."  
  
Woman: "Very well."  
  
The Woman leaves the room as White continues to look out the window.   
  
HOUSE   
  
A woman in the shadows is sitting in a chair when Zack walks in with a bandage on his shoulder.   
  
Zack: "Reporting for duty, sir. Was unable to capture the suspect but for some reason, there were soldiers and many other people there."  
  
Woman: "That means they are making their move. It's still early. This is surprising them. Go to the doctor and get that wound looked at. I need to make plans."  
  
Zack salutes and leaves the room as the woman in the chair gets up walking into the light. When the light shines on her face it looks like Renfro.   
  
LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE   
  
Logan is sitting at his computer doing some work when Markus walks in a little sore. Logan looks up for a moment and then looks back at his work as Markus pulls up a chair and sits next to him.   
  
Markus: "Listen, Logan..."  
  
Logan: "Don't say a word, Markus. I know two things. One, there is something suspicious about your connection to Lydecker. Second, more importantly, Max is in love with you. It shows her in face even though she won't admit it. You better treat her well or I will come after you. Now get out of the office and start looking for a place to live. You can stay here until you do."  
  
Markus looks around and tries to say something but Logan holds up his hand and shakes his head. Markus gets up, puts the chair back, and goes into his bedroom. Once Markus is in his room, Logan pulls out a picture of Max, touches it with his fingers, and puts the picture away.   
  
HOSPITAL   
  
At dawn, three jeeps pull up. The soldiers jump out of the jeeps and walk into the hospital quickly. As the soldiers are arguing with the staff, Lydecker walks in with his badge and shows it to the staff.   
  
Lydecker: "I am Colonel Lydecker and I am here to take the following two people into custody. Please prep them for removal. We have an ambulance on the way."  
  
The staff jumps quickly as Lydecker stands in the lobby with his soldiers waiting for the paperwork. One staffer goes into Zane's room and wakes him up which startles him as Zane grabs the staffer by the throat and throws him against the wall. When Zane regains his senses, he releases the staffer by the throat and gets back into bed.   
  
Zane: "What's up?"  
  
Staffer: "Someone named Lydecker is here to pick up and someone else up. Get you stuff together."  
  
Zane gets a horrified look on his face, jumps out of bed, and hits the staffer on the back of the head knocking him out. Zane puts his clothes on and walks out of his room looking both ways. Zane hears footsteps coming up the hallway and starts running toward the nearest window. Just as Zane reaches the window, soldiers round the corner and start firing at Zane. Zane, seeing no other choice, jumps out of the window to the ground below and runs into the darkness as the soldiers reach the window but can't see anyone. All they can see is the ambulance that is arriving, and the soldiers take off quickly the way they came. As Lydecker sees Brin loaded onto the ambulance, the soldiers come out running full steam.   
  
Soldiers: "We're sorry, sir. One of them has escaped into the forest. We don't know where he is."  
  
Lydecker: "Why am I not surprised? I want you to set up a 3 mile checkpoint in all directions and notify all law enforcement personal about this person. Tell them, use deadly force if necessary."  
  
Lydecker then gets into the ambulance and it drives off as the solders start implementing the plan.   
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
White is sitting at a desk when the door opens and we see feet walking to a chair. The figure sits down. White has his mouth open but a hand comes up and White stops.   
  
Man: "The meeting is set up. I want you at the meeting also. Maybe you can get some information that we don't know yet."  
  
White: "Yes, sir. Anything you want, great leader."  
  
Man: "I hope you get this right. The man gets up and leaves as White gets on the phone and starts dialing."  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	2. Tide is Turning

MAX AND ORIGINAL CINDY'S APARTMENT   
  
Max is sitting at the kitchen counter drinking some coffee when Original Cindy comes into the room ready for work. Original Cindy sits down next to Max and while taking a sip from her cup, looks toward Max.   
  
OC: "What's up, Boo?"  
  
Max: "Nothing."(while looking into her coffee cup)   
  
OC: "I know what's wrong. It's your thing with Markus and then the so-called thing with Logan. Talk to me. Boo."  
  
Max: "It's nothing at all. It's just...I think I am falling in love with Markus but at the same time I have feelings for Logan. I don't think Logan has feelings for me but sometimes I get that feeling. I hate to put them in the middle of this fight on the inside with me."  
  
OC: "You have to talk to them, Boo. There is no way around it. When you talk to them, they will understand. If they don't, then you shouldn't have anything to do with them. Let's go, boo, we are going to be late for work."  
  
OC gets up as Max smiles a little bit. They both put on their jackets and leave the apartment with their bikes. Meanwhile in Washington D.C., Lydecker, in a suit and tie, slowly walks into a room where the doors close right after he walks in. On one side of the door that is closing is White, who then with no one looking sneaks inside the room.   
  
JAM PONY   
  
Jam Pony messengers are walking in and out of Jam Pony while others are shouting at each other.   
  
Normal: "Are we on a break here people? Bip...Bip...Bip. Where the hell is Max and Cindy?"  
  
Sketchy: "I don't know, Normal, but I have to leave early because I have an interview to do."  
  
Normal: "You can leave once your work here is done. This job first. ( Max and OC walk in) Well isn't it the missing employees. You are 10 minutes late. Get to work. We have two hot runs."  
  
OC: "Normal, you have to chill, dude."(Taking the package)   
  
Sketchy: "Hey girls. Can you cover my runs this afternoon? I have an interview to do with someone that has some inside information about some kind of transgenics in the area."  
  
Original Cindy and Max look at each other with worried looks but then start smiling. They shake their heads and head to their lockers, when Zane walks into Jam Pony and heads toward Max.   
  
Zane: "Hey, Max. I need a favor."  
  
Max: "Hey, Zane. This is my friend Original Cindy. (Zane and OC nod heads toward each other) What do you need?"  
  
Zane: "I need a job."  
  
Max: "I wouldn't work here if I were you but that guy over there is Normal. Talk to him, maybe grease his palm a little bit and you have a job. Later, Zane."  
  
OC and Max leave as Zane goes and talks to Normal about a job.   
  
COMMITTEE ROOM   
  
Lydecker is sitting at one side of a table while, on the other side, there are 6 men and women sitting, going over papers and looking at Lydecker. Surrounding the room are 5 soldiers and White who is standing next to the door making sure he isn't seen at all.   
  
Committee member: "So let me get this straight, Col. Lydecker. In 09 you let 12 of our best at the time escape. Over the next 10 years or so you are only able to retrieve a few of them. However, you send two of the captured ones on missions, one come backs into our medical ward and the other is on the loose. Then you let another one escape that was on a mission and finally you let some of our information into competior hands and nothing comes of it. Is this all correct?"  
  
Lydecker: "Yes, sir. The information about Manticore is still safe, I have gotten rid of some moles and these are on schedule."  
  
Committee Member 2: "However, X5-656 has died with no chance of getting her back for medical work..."  
  
Lydecker: "But that was Renfro's doing and I took care of that problem."  
  
A man in a suit comes in with a note and gives it to the head of the committee. He reads it, raps his gavel and everyone leaves. White then takes his phone out and dials.   
  
White: "I think he will be out of the way soon. They are treating him like a criminal. Give me time and Manticore along with the Committee will be bogged down so we can move. I will."  
  
White hangs up the phone and turns as Lydecker walks right past him into the hallway outside.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is asleep at his desk with dozens of papers laying about all over the desk and his computer off. Markus walks in, looking for Logan and comes to the computer room. Markus takes a small camera out of his pocket, walks toward the desk and starts taking pictures of what Logan is working on. Markus stops when he sees a paper with a heading RCM on the top. Markus puts the camera back in his pocket and walks into the living room, takes out his phone and dials a number.   
  
Markus: "This is Markus. I need to speak with her now. Yea it's Markus. He is hard at work trying to find some kind of connection with Manticore, I think, but there is something I'm worried about. He has some papers with RCM heading on top. I don't know what they are but I think you should know. No problem yet. Yes, sir. Anything you say. Talk to you later."  
  
Markus hangs up the phone and sits on the sofa. Pretty soon he is rubbing his hands through his hair shaking his head just wondering what to do.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	3. Familiars

LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting at his desk working over some papers when he gets a phone call. Logan's answers the phone, talking for a while and writing things down. A few minutes later, Logan hangs up the phone and takes a look at the notes he has just written.  
  
Logan: (to himself) "This information can't be right. Why would government officials sell classified information to a country that is in worse shape than us? Then be in that building?"  
  
Logan picks up the phone dialing Max's beeper number. A few minutes later the phone rings.  
  
Logan: "Hello?"  
  
Max: "Its me. What's up?"  
  
Logan: "I got this tip this morning about someone selling government information. I was wondering if you weren't busy..."  
  
Max: "I would go check it out for you and give you a report. Right? Just like always."  
  
Logan: "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Max: "Nothing. Call me later with the info."  
  
Max hangs up the phone as Logan is still on his end with a shocked look. Logan hangs up the phone and looks at his notes again.   
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
CRASH  
  
Original Cindy is sitting at a table with Max. They are laughing about something when Markus comes in with another pitcher of beer. Just as he sits down, Max's beeper goes off. As she gets up, Markus kisses her on the forehead making her smile as she leaves. Markus sits down and sees Original Cindy's face.  
  
OC: "What the hell you doing with my girl?"  
  
Markus: "What? I like her Cindy. I am falling in love with her and I just gave her a little kiss. What is so wrong with that?"  
  
OC: "Well, you know there is something wrong. And that is Logan. You know my girl is tripping for that boy but here you come into the picture."  
  
Markus: "Hey listen. Logan is good and all but he isn't right for Max. Max was falling for him out of pity. That's it. Now she found me and well let's just say she is better off."  
  
Original Cindy gets up after Markus says this with her beer.  
  
OC: "If you ever say that again in my presence or Max's presence I am going to have to whip your ass."  
  
After that she dumps the whole glass of beer onto Markus's head as Crash patrons start laughing. OC makes her way back to the bar. Meanwhile on the other side of the bar Otto has come into Crash, sitting down and taking notes about what is going on.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting in his office when Max comes in with a smile. Logan returns the smile briefly before getting back to his work. Max comes closer and sits down next to him.  
  
Logan: "I got this information from someone that called my Eyes Only number. It says something about the government selling information to a country that isn't much richer than we are. I was wondering if you have ever seen this information before?"  
  
Max: "No, I haven't. But some of it seems suspicious because no average person would have that information. Did you track down the address?"  
  
Logan: "Yea. Its in sector 2 in the middle of a bunch of rundown buildings."  
  
Max: "OK." (writes down the address) "I gotta blaze."  
  
Max gets up but Logan grabs her arm. Max turns around exchanging a look with Logan before Logan lets go of her arm and Max heads out the door. When Max leaves, Logan starts working on his computer.  
  
COMMITTEE  
  
Lydecker is sitting a table all by himself again as the committee slowly starts coming back into the room and taking their seats. In back we see White standing against the wall with some security.  
  
Member #1: "Colonel Lydecker. We have spent the last couple of hours talking about everything that went wrong with the program in the last couple of years with the program. Now yesterday we received some information from an unidentified source which says that a disc you had possession of is now missing. We want to know about it."  
  
Lydecker: "I told you in my previous report. Renfro took the disc when she left Manticore. When she was killed, the person that killed her took the disc. I have no idea where it is right now. I wish I could tell you where that was."  
  
Member #1: "With that disc missing, our entire operation could be discovered. I have a feeling you are hiding that disc and we want it back."  
  
In the back of the room, White takes out his phone dialing a number.  
  
White: "This is White. We have a problem."  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
Max is riding her bike through Sector 2 thinking about what happened back at Logan's. She kept thinking to herself if he really did want to be with her, when she came upon the building. Max parked her bike and made her way to an open window. Making sure the coast was clear, Max jumps through the window and hides behind a door. After footsteps walk by, Max opens the door and slowly makes her way down the hallway. When the hallway opens up a little bit, she looks down a few floors below where there are rows of people going through exercises. She looks at one of the people walking down the rows which looked like Zack. Max shakes her head and she moves down the hallway all the way to the record room. Max opens the door and goes into the record room. Max searches the book shelf until she pulls out a book marked "COMING." She puts the book underneath her jacket and walks out of the record room. She makes her way down the hallway and jumps through the window to her bike. When Max takes off on her bike, we go to a room inside the building where someone sitting in a chair watches the tape of Max going through the building and leaving with the book.  
  
Voice: "That's it my child. You will be getting closer to the answer."  
  
COMMITTEE ROOM  
  
The committee comes back into the room after they adjourned just a few minutes before.  
  
Chairperson: "We have made a decision Colonel Lydecker. Effective immediately, you are taken off the Manticore case. You will turn all of you paperwork over to us and you will be taken into custody after you turn over the paperwork because of the information you know. Committee dismissed."  
  
Lydecker sits at the table for a little while in shock, then quickly gets up and leaves in the mess of crowd. When all is settled, the men that were supposed to follow Lydecker where in shock because they couldn't find him.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting a the table looking at Max and the book sitting on his table.  
  
Logan: "So there wasn't any place to steal information. There were people training in rows like soldiers but you know they weren't Manticore."  
  
Max: "Yeah. I have no idea what that was. All I can say is that if those people are released into the public, we are in deep trouble."  
  
Logan and Max stare at each other while sitting in silence.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	4. Friends are hard to come by

MAX AND ORIGINAL CINDY'S APARTMENT  
  
The alarm clock in Original Cindy's room goes off as Cindy slams her hand on it. She puts on a robe and goes to wake up Max. When she looks in, Original Cindy sees Markus sleeping in Max's bed but no Max. OC goes and gets dressed and as she walks out of her room Max is closing the door to her room.  
  
OC: "What's up boo?"  
  
Max: "Nothing. Ready for Work?"  
  
OC: "No but I guess we should go. (walking out the door) So what did you and pretty boy do last night?"  
  
Max: "Nothing."  
  
OC: (looking at her) "So the boy ends up in your bed last night and nothing happened?"  
  
Max: "Yup."  
  
OC: "Fine."  
  
They both walk out of the building, getting on their bikes for Jam Pony.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is working intently on some papers with descriptions that Max told him about what she saw at the building. While going through some files on the computer RTC comes up on the screen.  
  
Logan: "What the hell? Something doesn't fit here."  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Original Cindy is sitting drinking a soda while Max is snacking on some food. They aren't talking to each other until finally Original Cindy breaks the silence.  
  
OC: "OK girl. You went out last night with Markus and then I find you two in a your room and you tell me nothing is going on. What is going on with you and Markus?"  
  
Max: "Nothing. We are kind of interested in each other but nothing happened last night. He slept over that is it. He just felt too tired to go home."  
  
OC: "Whatever Boo. I don't think you are telling me everything. So what's going on with Logan?"  
  
Max: "Nothing. He is looking into something for me right now but otherwise nothing is going on. (looking up) Hey Sketchy."  
  
Sketchy: "Hi Max. OC. I just got my first real assignment for World News. I am going to track down these things called transgenics."  
  
Both Original Cindy and Max look at each other kind of worried.  
  
Sketchy: "What? Did I say something?"  
  
Max and Original Cindy start laughing when in the background we see Otto and two other men in suits come into Jam Pony heading directly to Normal. They whisper for a while when all 4 go into Normal's office.  
  
Normal: "Jeff you're in charge until I come out. Don't let them slack." Jeff comes forward taking charge of things as we see Max slowly make her way to the lockers."  
  
MYSTERY BUILDING  
  
White is sitting at his desk looking through several pictures of possible transgenics that are in Seattle. He stops on the picture of Max putting it into a different pile. He then does the same thing with pictures of X-5s that could be in Seattle or have been. Just then Simms walks into White's office sitting down across from White. White looks up not looking pleased.  
  
White: "What is it that you want me to do now Simms? I have my hands tied up with things right now. I have several leads..."  
  
Simms: "Shut up for a minute. I have something that might give you some pleasure in completing. (Takes out a manila envelope passing it to White) The committee has reached a decision on the Lydecker matter. Since the committee is so high on your ability, they decided to give you the assignment. Don't open that up until I leave though. How is the search going?"  
  
White: "Well the pictures are of all different transgenics that could be or have been in the Seattle area. Its slow with no leads."  
  
Simms: "Well I also have new directions for you search. The committee wants you to put the X-5 unit that escaped on you priority list because they want them the most. (getting up) Have a nice day."  
  
Simms leaves the office as White has a small disappointed look on his face. White grabs the envelope opening it and there is a picture of Col. Donald Lydecker. Also in the envelope was a signed warrant for his immediate termination. White picks up the phone and dials.  
  
White: "Its me. I need two troops for a mission. Its Lydecker. If we can eliminate him and maybe get some information out of him at the same time...Thank you. Fe'nos tol."  
  
White hangs up the phone while picking a picture of Max. White then puts Max and Lydecker's picture together.   
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting at his computer going over more information while talking to someone on the view screen we can't see.  
  
Logan: "This information just doesn't make sense. This building my friend saw is not connected to any government projects but yet there has been an awful lot of activity there in the last 3-4 years."  
  
Man: "Well Logan there is a lot of stuff going on in Seattle that you don't know about and this is probably just one of them."  
  
Logan: "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Man: "Trust me. There are a lot of things going on in Seattle that you don't know about. Just look at the Jonas thing you got involved in."  
  
Logan: "Anything EYES ONLY can help with?"  
  
Man: "You aren't getting me into this Logan. I will see what I can come up with Logan. Take care and stay out of sight."  
  
Logan breaks the connection as he continues looking at information.  
  
PARK  
  
Markus is walking through the park looking at things looking perplexed. He comes to a pay phone. Before looking around takes out Logan's number and looks at it for a little while.  
  
Markus(looking at the number): "Well I have to tell someone about this. I guess the only one I can trust is you Logan."  
  
Markus dials the number and looks into the darkness with worried eyes.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	5. The Truth Shall Set You Free

LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting in his living room reading some documents he has spread out on the table when his cellphone rings. Logan walks over and picks up his cellphone.  
  
Logan: "Hello? Where are You? Ok...Ok...Where are You? Ok Markus. Meet me at the abandoned baseball field in sector 3 in about 20 minutes."  
  
Logan hangs up his cellphone and puts it in his pocket. Logan grabs his jacket racing out the door.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
BASEBALL FIELD  
  
Logan is sitting in his car looking around for Markus. Finally he sees Markus come to the bleachers of the baseball field and light a cigarette giving Logan the code. Logan gets out of his car, slowly walking over to where Markus is sitting and sits down right next to him. Markus offers a cigarette and Logan shakes his head no.  
  
Logan: "Ok Markus. (looking across the field) What is it that is so important for you to get off your chest."  
  
Markus: (looking worried) "I have been holding this in every since I got here a month ago. I thought this would be easy for me but it isn't. Just promise me you won't jump to conclusions."  
  
Logan ( now looking at Markus): "Oh God. What did you do now Markus?"  
  
Markus: "I have been having some financial problems lately and really wanted to follow up that government story. Three months ago a woman came to see me and gave me an offer that I couldn't resist. She was going to pay me $1 million and a chance to publish my story if I helped her find this one woman that has been on the run from the government. She gave me a picture and 24 hours to think it over. She called the next day and I accepted the job. But I thought I would never get around to it. Well two months ago and asked me how I was doing. I told her and she said she was giving me 2 more months and if there wasn't progress, I was going to be killed. So I came here for your help."  
  
Logan: (looking concerned) "What information do you need? Who was this woman?"  
  
Markus: (looking around) "I don't know who the woman is but if I saw her face again I would know. (takes out a picture) This is the girl."  
  
Logan looks shocked and then angry when he looks at the picture. Its a picture of Max. He looks ready to punch Markus but something in Markus's eyes makes him stop.  
  
Logan: "You are a sonofabitch. Set up Max like that."  
  
Logan starts to get up but Markus grabs Logan's arm making him turnaround.  
  
Markus: "Its not like that Logan. It started out that way but I got to know Max. I love her Logan. I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
Logan looks shocked at what was just said. Logan shakes his head as he starts to walk away but then turns to Markus.  
  
Logan: "Meet me at the Chinese restaurant just on the outskirts of town tomorrow night for dinner. We will talk more then."  
  
Markus shakes his head yes as Logan walks off and gets into his chair. Logan sits there for a while until driving off. Then we see as Markus gets up and leave, a shadowy figure hiding behind a tree and then walking off.  
  
LYDECKER'S OFFICE  
  
Lydecker walks up to his office with a crowd of people who have been partying heavily that night. Lydecker sneaks up his office while looking over his shoulder all the time. Lydecker steps into his office seeing everything turned over or broken. Lydecker immediately picks up a few things and leaves the office in a hurry joining the drunken crowd outside again. As Lydecker blends in, Otto in a trench coat is standing on the opposite corner. He takes out his cell phone and dials.  
  
Otto: "Its Otto sir. Yes, Lydecker just returned to his office with some drunken group. He spent about 2 minutes up there and ran down joining the group before they went up the street. I have no idea if he is in that group anymore or not. Yes he apparently saw the mess your men caused. Yes sir I will remain here until the units get here."  
  
Otto hangs up continuing to watch the building. We switch to White's office where White is sitting behind his desk. He looks over his desk and two men dressed in all black look right back at him.  
  
White: "What did you find?"  
  
Man 1: "Nothing much sir. Some files from Manticore about specific people but otherwise not what we are looking for. We couldn't retrieve the disk sir. We don't know who might have it."  
  
White turns in his chair looking at the wall thinking. Few seconds later he turns back around.  
  
White: "Go back and relieve my man Otto. Watch the apartment and report any activity. Go in only at night and see what he took."  
  
The two men get up, giving White some sort of salute and leave the room as White pounds his fist on the desk, breaking the desk.  
  
RESTAURANT  
  
Logan is sitting at a table in the back of the place thinking about things that have been going on the last two days. Just then Markus walks in, sees Logan and goes to the table sitting down.  
  
Markus: "Hey Logan."  
  
Logan: "Hey. I ordered some soup and eggrolls. Ok first thing. Could you describe this woman you talked to?"  
  
Markus: "Let's see. She was about my height with short white hair I think. She had a real snarl on her face. Oh plus she had some badge with her that had RCA or something like that on it."  
  
They both stop talking as the soup and eggrolls arrive. When the waiter goes away Logan leans in.  
  
Logan: "I have an idea of who you are talking about but need to look it up. Ok so what about this mission."  
  
Markus: "I was suppose to track her down, give her whereabouts to this woman and then she was going to deliver the money in cash. And tell me where I could publish my story."  
  
Logan: "Strange deal I think. Now onto other issues. You know I have to tell Max."  
  
Markus: "You can't tell her. If you tell her, then she won't talk to me and the love of my life is gone. You have to keep this from her until its absolutely necessary. I would even be willing to go away other than having you tell her."  
  
Logan: "She is going to find out one way or another. Maybe if we tell her, she will help us and possibly keep something going. But I told you, you weren't good enough for her."  
  
Markus (getting up from the table): "You do what you have to do to break us up. I know you are jealous. But think of who she will believe. I thought I could trust you but I guess I can't. I will solve this by myself."  
  
Markus leaves the restaurant as Logan sits at the table looking toward the door watching Markus walk off.  
  
GYM  
  
We see three rows of young men working on exercises as people walk between the rows yelling instructions in a foreign tongue. We pear to a balcony where we see Renfro looking down on the people and smiling over what she is seeing. Zack walks in and sits down making Renfro turn around and sit down.  
  
Renfro: "Its beautiful seeing what we have developed together. When you joined us, we were able to find out what makes our two sides different and then makes us stronger. The conclave thought they had reached the top with the breeding program but if they only knew what we did here. Sandeman would be impressed. Now within months the conclave will be in the midst of a civil war. But we have to find Max. Do you have any information?"  
  
Zack: "As far as I know, she is still in Seattle with that Logan Cale guy. I think she will be there for a while. So don't worry."  
  
Renfro: "Good. Well Markus led us to her without even knowing it, but now he had to spill his guts. I think it might be time for us to really spill his guts."  
  
Renfro gets up again and looks at all the people practicing the exercises as she smiles.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	6. Who's Afraid of the big bad wolf?

DOWNTOWN AREA  
  
A man is walking through the downtown area with a briefcase in hand. Every couple of seconds he continues looking over his shoulders as someone is following him. Soon he comes to a pay phone where he puts down the briefcase, picks up the phone hitting the machine and then dials a number. A few seconds pass as he continues to look around as if trying to find someone.  
  
Man: "It's me. Yes I know what time it is, but I couldn't get away until now. I have the material that you want me to turn over but I can't do it right now. Its not safe. OK tomorrow will be fine. You know where to send him. Bye."  
  
The man hangs up the phone and looks around once again. He picks up the briefcase powerwalking down the street when he suddenly hears something. He starts to jog and then starts running down the street. Soon a bullet goes by his ear but he keeps running until he runs up to some sector police. As he starts explaining something to them, one of the police takes out a knife and stabs the man several times. The policemen pick up the briefcase, gives a thumbs up and go into the darkness. We see the man bleeding to death in the street as in the background two cars speed off.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is standing in the doorway as Markus is packing some things. Markus goes about everything in a hurry until he comes across a picture of Logan and him taken about 3 years earlier. This makes Markus stop.  
  
Markus: "I remember when this was taken. It was right before you decided to come to Seattle and when I decided to go to Montana for a little while. We were young and innocent in the world. Look at us now." (he shoves the picture into his bag)  
  
Logan: "So what are you going to tell Max?"  
  
Markus: "I am just going to tell her that I need to go away for a little while but hopefully will be back soon. I don't think she will mind that much. Besides sometimes it seemed I was cramping her style."  
  
Logan (moving forward): "That is how she is. The worst she gets the more she cares for you. She is going to be hurt that you are leaving."  
  
Markus: "What am I suppose to do? Wait here until I die. I don't think so. (picking up the suitcase) I have to get going. I will see Max at Crash and then leave from there. I will call when things get settled. I will be back soon."  
  
Markus gives Logan a short hug before leaving the penthouse. Logan goes to the window and a few minutes later he sees a jeep pull out of the driveway and head toward downtown area. Logan looks at his watch and then goes to his computer room to work.  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
White is standing behind his make shift desk looking out the window at the bay. Soon a knock comes at the door but White makes no move. The person knocks once more before opening the door. In walks Otto Gottlieb. White turns around and motions him to sit down. White spends a few more seconds before sitting down and looking at Otto.  
  
White: "OK, Otto what do you have?"  
  
Otto: "Last night at about 11pm, our operatives carried out their mission. They followed the suspect until he came in contact with the NSA agents who did away with him while getting the information. The information is now in our possession."  
  
White: "Good job. Any idea who he called?"  
  
Otto: "No, but we are still tracking down the records."  
  
White: "Fine. Get those records as soon as possible. Dismissed."  
  
Otto gets up and leaves the room. When Otto closes the door, White immediately takes out his cell phone dialing a number.  
  
White: "It's me. We have the information that was taken and we know where he was headed. Relay it to the team and they can take him out tonight when they are to meet. Make this one clean, make it look good so I have something good to report. Fe'nos tol."  
  
White hangs up the phone putting it back into his coat pocket. He gets up again looking outside without any emotion.  
  
CRASH  
  
Crash is booming with business when Markus walks into Crash. OC waves him over as he walks to where they were all sitting. Sketchy pours Markus a beer before him and Cindy get up to play some pool. Max comes over, kissing him on the forehead and then sitting down.  
  
Max: "What's up?"  
  
Markus: "Hi Max. Ummmm.......I have to leave for a little while. I got this assignment out of town and they want me to leave as soon as possible. I wanted to tell you this in person."  
  
Max (looking shocked): "I see. So what does that mean about us?"  
  
Markus: "Nothing. I won't be around for a while but I would love to keep seeing each other." (Taking her hand in his)  
  
Max: "Then why don't I come with you for a little while. You know like the weekend. That way we can have some fun before you start working."  
  
Markus: "I don't know if that is a good..."Max: "I see. I see. (getting up pissed) There really is no job. You just want to get out of here. I know this one."  
  
Markus gets up, grabs Max by the waist, and gives her a deep kiss. Max seems surprised as Markus smiles.  
  
Markus: "OK. You can come for the weekend but no more."  
  
Max smiles as she whispers in his ear before taking off. Markus takes a swig of beer before following her up the stairs.  
  
ABANDONED YARD  
  
Lydecker is sitting in his car looking over some files when he looks at his watch again. Shaking his head he looks around the yard as if waiting for something. He picks up his cell phone dialing a number but soon slams it shut and puts it back into his jacket. A few minutes later he turns the engine on and drives away. He soon reaches the mountain road driving along when headlights come into view in his rearview mirror. He isn't bothered by it, but then the headlights get closer real quick. Soon he starts to speed up but the headlights keep up. Soon headlights from ahead come around the corner. Lydecker tries to miss the car and turns but he is to close to the edge and soon is going down the hill until hitting a tree head-on. Lydecker takes his gun and papers trying to get out of the car but his door is jammed. He sits in the car watching above waiting for the men but they seem to meeting up top without doing anything. Lydecker looks very nervous as one of the men above takes out a phone.  
  
Man: "He is off the road and trapped in his car apparently. No he hasn't tried to get out yet. OK. (the man hangs up the phone) OK guys we move in 10 with his permission."  
  
They are there to get their guns ready. Back in Lydecker's car he takes out a phone and dials a number then he leaves the phone on the seat without turning it off.  
  
MAX'S APARTMENT  
  
Max is getting her stuff together when OC walks into the room. OC looks confused as Max packs.  
  
OC: "What's going on boo?"  
  
Max: "I am going to take a little trip with Markus. I am going to be leaving in a little while but should be back Sunday or Monday."  
  
OC: "I see. So you and homeboy are going to be knocking boots this weekend then."  
  
Max (looking shocked): "NO. I just need to get out of town for a little while and see things outside of town. Don't worry we will be fine."  
  
Max grabs her suitcase, hugs OC and then rushes downstairs to where Markus is waiting. As soon as Max shuts the passenger door, Markus takes off toward the remains of the superhighway. A figure across the street moves to a pay phone where he puts some money in before dialing a number.  
  
Man: "X5-599 reporting in. She has left with our suspect. I don't know where they are going but they left heading toward that thing in the north just a few seconds ago. I doubt that ma'am. Because they would have left from that house then. It might be time ma'am. Yes ma'am. I will call you then."  
  
Zack hangs up the phone and begins walking back to the sector police station. Reaching into his jacket he takes out a Jam Pony card as he gets on his bike taking off.  
  
HILLSIDE  
  
Lydecker takes his gun loading it getting ready for the gun battle. The men from above slowly start moving down the hill with guns drawn. When they get close, Lydecker turns around firing toward them as they take cover. Soon they are exchanging gunshots when from above there are cars screeching to a stop and shots start ringing out. This gives Lydecker enough time to break the windshield and he slips out as the shots ring out above. Soon though the shots stop as some men move to the car. They find nothing and shine their flashlights everywhere looking for him. One shines his light into the car, tears the door open and grabs the cell phone that is one the seat.  
  
Man: "What do you have?"  
  
Man 2: "Looks like his cell phone. Other than that we have nothing. He had to get away somehow."  
  
Man: "This is not good news. He isn't going to be pleased."  
  
Man 2 (looking at the phone): "Maybe not. He has some interesting numbers in here."  
  
As both of them look at the phone, Logan Cale's number shows up in the memory. They both turn and smile at this turn of events.  
  
FORMER SUPERHIGHWAY  
  
Markus and Max are sitting in the car waiting their turn to go through the final checkpoint before heading out of the city. Max and Markus are holding hands as they wait.  
  
Markus: "You sure you can get back later this weekend?"  
  
Max: "Don't worry about me. I am a very resourceful girl. So what is this assignment?"  
  
Markus: "All I know is that I am suppose to meet this scientist this weekend. About what, where or why I have no idea."  
  
They pull up to the checkpoint as the sector police man glances inside the car and motions them through the checkpoint.  
  
Markus: "Here we go."  
  
Markus puts the car in drive and they go up the former superhighway going north. Inside the checkpoint building a man in a suit picks up the phone and dials.  
  
Man: "They have just left through the checkpoint. Going north. Won't be too hard. I will leave in a few minutes. Fe'nos Tol."  
  
He hangs up the phone as he looks toward the highway seeing Markus's car go into the distance.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	7. Seperation

Logan is sitting in bed in the middle of the night just looking into space. He peers at his watch which says 3am. Logan gives a big sigh as he gets out of bed and into his wheel chair rolling past his exoskeleton. Logan goes into the kitchen where he makes coffee and then goes into his computer room turning on his computer before rolling out again to the window where he watches the rain start to fall outside. Suddenly the phone rings as Logan picks it up puzzled.  
  
Logan: "Yes, I am him. OK well meet me in China Town at dawn and you can give me the information then. It sounds very interesting. I will pass along the information. Goodnight."  
  
Logan gets a cup of coffee before going back to the window and looks out at the rain falling on the city.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
BUILDING  
  
White is sitting at his desk looking very displeased at what has happened. White gets up from his desk and begins to pace back and forth for a while before turning to the three men in front of his desk.  
  
White: " Well let me get this straight. You failed to capture Lydecker, you have lost X5-492 and you have lost Renfro's contact. What the hell good are you people?"  
  
Just then he smacks one in the face. The second man moves forward with a punch but White catches him by the wrist, snapping it making the man scream in pain. The third man just stands there in complete shock over what has happened as the first man gets up again. White kicks him in the sternum sending him into the wall making a dent. White turns to the third man who has stood still during this entire thing. White walks toward him as the third man takes a defensive stance but White holds up his hand.  
  
White: " You are a smart man. Not to mess with me when I am pissed. I like that about you. I will give you one more chance. (goes over to his desk retrieving a picture) Go to Jam Pony Messenger Office. Track down this woman who is supposed to have a very close relationship with her according to my contact who is now missing. One way or another get information from her where X5-452 is or this EYES ONLY person is. If you can accomplish this mission, you will be rewarded. On your way out get these two pieces of trash out of here."  
  
White sits down at his desk as the man puts the picture in his jacket pocket, helps both men up to their feet and starts to lead them out. However the one with the broken wrist, with his good hand reaches in his jacket pocket, gets his weapon and points it at White's head.  
  
Man: "You have picked on the wrong person..."  
  
Before finishing the sentence, White flips out of his car kicking the man in the face as the weapon goes off in toward the ceiling. Four men with Otto come in with weapons drawn seeing what happened.  
  
White: "Take this person down to jail while the other, just get him out of my site."  
  
The men do as White says as the third person leaves looking at the picture.  
  
BASEBALL FIELD  
  
Logan pulls up in his Aztec looking at his watch; 6am. Logan swears at himself for being an hour late after falling asleep on the couch. Logan gets out of the car and begins walking toward the baseball field but doesn't see anyone near it. Logan begins to swear under his breath again as he begins to walk back to his car when out of the corner of his eye, he sees something moving in the bushes. Logan slowly walks over and looks but finds nothing except an envelope marked for EYES ONLY. Logan slips the envelope into his jacket and quickly moves to his car and gets in. Logan opens the envelope and in it are several papers, pictures and what appears to be medical records. Logan puts them on the seat next to him as he drives off in the Aztec. A few miles down the road, two black SUV's come up behind him fast. Soon they make flaking maneuvers and one is on either side of the car closing. Logan starts to speed up as the cars come up on him but the SUV's start going faster as well. Logan starts to get worried now as some shots ring out his way. Logan suddenly slams on the breaks as the two SUVs speed past him and slam on their breaks as well while turning right into each other. Logan makes a U-turn and goes down the road that he just went on as in the distance he sees the SUVs trying to get going again. He picks up his cell phone pressing the memory.  
  
Logan: "Yeah its me. I'm being chased right now on the access road by the baseball field. OK. There were two SUVs or something like that. I also got some information that might be good as well. Thanks. Owe you one."  
  
Logan tosses the cell phone in the passenger seat as he continues down the road going full speed trying to get away.  
  
UNDERGROUND BUNKER  
  
We see six people in suits sitting in a room drinking coffee and making notes. A few seconds later another person walks in as everyone in the room stands and he motions for them to sit down. He sits at the head of the table where he takes out some files and goes through them a little bit before looking up.  
  
Chairperson: "It has come to my attention, that nothing we have ordered to happen at our last meeting has happened. Lydecker is still out there, this missing disc hasn't been found yet and the most disappointing of all, there has been no more progress on the X-5 situation. I need some updates here people. What say you Agent Davis?"  
  
Agent Davis: "Our leads have turned up nothing on all fronts. It seems everything has dried up lately for some reason. X5-711 is still under our control but we don't think he will be able to go on another mission for us. No word on X5-734 and X5-549. One of our informants believes that X5-205 is somewhere in the Seattle area. X5-452 has seemed to disappear from the Seattle area as well."  
  
The chairperson of the group shakes his head as he turns to another person.  
  
Chairperson: "What is your update Mr. Roquell?"  
  
Roquell: "Things are starting to pick up again. We are still behind on our tests but we fully believe we will be at the same level Manticore was or beyond that point when the blood was blown up in roughly 5 weeks. Possibly as much as 7 weeks."  
  
The chairperson smiles hearing this information. As he is about to speak again, White busts through the doors and everyone starts to stand to find out what is going on. He tells everyone to sit down as White stands in the corner.  
  
Chairperson: "Thank you for joining us Mr. White. Any information on your front?"  
  
White: "Right now there is nothing new but we have opened another different front which we should have started long ago but this committee has stopped us. Also we almost did capture Col. Lydecker but because of incompetent people, we were unable to catch him. But we did retrieve some of the records he had with him."  
  
Chairperson: "Very well done Mr. White. Well I will dismiss this meeting. White I want to talk to you though when everyone leaves."  
  
Everyone folds up their papers and leaves as the chairperson gets some things together before getting up and going to White when the room is empty.  
  
Chairperson: "Listen, White. I know what has been going on lately. But don't worry. I know you know where X5-492 is with her friend north of here. I want you to move on them within the next 48 Hours. Dead or alive. I would prefer them to be dead because there are things I want to know about X5-492 but I would also like her alive for questioning. Which ever you can pull off is OK with me. (sticks out his hand) However, I am going to deny your request for additional agents at this time."  
  
White shakes the chairperson's hand and the chairperson leaves the room. White takes out his cell phone and dials.  
  
White: "Its White. Send the helicopter to the park. We are moving to northern Washington. Tell the 3 agents there that when I get there this evening, we are going to move. As little noise as possible. What happened on that? AGAIN! What the hell are these agents good for? You know what to do Otto. Just do what I said."  
  
White hangs up the phone and punches the wall before leaving. We see a huge hole in the wall after White leaves.  
  
JAM PONY  
  
A man in a gray suit walks in as the messengers are running around having a good time as Normal continues to yell at them. He stands there for minute before Normal notices him.  
  
Normal: "Can I help you sir? Welcome to Jam Pony."  
  
Man: "Thank you. No you don't have to help me. Just looking around the place."  
  
Normal: "Are you interested in this building for some reason?"  
  
Man: "Possibly. Maybe you can help me. Do you have a layout of the building available. I know some people that might be interested in the building."  
  
Normal, looking puzzled, reaches under his desk getting the layout. When Normal peers back out, the man is gone. Normal looks puzzled as he yells out.  
  
Normal: "I have a hot run for you. Get going or you don't get paid. Bip, Bip, Bip."  
  
OC: "Man Normal. You can't even give us a break on a Saturday. I am not even suppose to be here today."  
  
Normal: "Well if you didn't fool around on Friday, you wouldn't have to work today. Now get moving."  
  
OC picks up the package and heads out on her back. The man in the gray suit mentions something into a walkie talkie and a van pulls out following her.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting at his kitchen table going over the documents that were left for him at the baseball field. Nothing really interests him until he comes over a document listing several of the X projects that Manticore was doing. As he is about to read it over, a hoverdrone comes up to the window. Logan looks at it as it takes his picture and heads off. Logan starts to clean up everything when another hoverdrone comes in and begins shooting into the apartment. Logan dives under the table and then into the kitchen as the hoverdrone continues to fire. Logan gets up diving into his computer room as the hoverdrone continues firing in that direction before suddenly stopped firing and took off. Logan reaches into his pocket dialing a number on his cell.  
  
Logan: "Hey Zane. I need some help. Get over here as soon as possible. I need someone here to help me. You have my number right? If you find anything funny getting here, try to call me right away. Thanks."  
  
Logan gets up and looks around his place as much of it has bullet holes in the wall now. Bling comes charging into the place and sees Logan smiling.  
  
Bling: "I'm glad you are OK. What happened?"  
  
Logan: " One of those hoverdrones. Listen Bling I have Zane coming over but need some help. Let's start taking this place apart."  
  
Bling and Logan start taking things down and putting some things in boxes.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	8. The Hunt Is On

THE HUNT IS ON  
  
BUILDING  
  
A car pulls up in front of a building on the outskirts of Seattle. A man in a suit and overcoat gets out of the car and slowly walks toward the building when he pulls his gun out and enters the building. With his free hand he takes out a small flashlight, turns it on and puts it in his mouth shining around the building. The man walks deeper into the building with his gun drawn when from out of nowhere a figure jumps down attacking the man holding the gun. The figure kicks the man a few times before grabbing the gun and hitting the man over the head. The figure searches the man, before grabbing the gun, walkie talkie and some papers. The figure quickly goes toward the front door. When the figures opens up the door, shots ring out hitting the figure several times before going down. Headlights then come on as White steps from the shadows looking at the man.  
  
White: "You can tell the committee that we have neutralized the escaped transgenic. I want his search, sample of blood taken and anything else we can do for information."  
  
Officer: " What about the man inside?"  
  
White: "Give him a debriefing and then set him loose. Don't tell him what happened. If you do, it will be the last thing either of you remember."  
  
White turns and leaves as he diales his cell phone as officers and man in suits are walking around outside and then go inside.  
  
White: " One more down. You people should keep track of these things better."  
  
White hangs up the phone and gets into his car. A few seconds later it speeds off into the night leaving the man behind to clean up the mess.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
OUTSIDE SEATTLE  
  
We see a car outside a cabin in the middle of the woods. Inside Max and Markus are under a blanket, on the floor watching the fire. Neither is talking as the both stare at the fire. Soon Markus starts to drop off as Max snuggles against him. Outside several black SUV's and two military trucks pull up sightly without flashlights. Soon people are unloaded and get out of their cars taking positions around the cabin. When the area is secured, another car pulls up. A few seconds later Otto gets out of the car, taking a pair of binoculars, looks inside the house where he sees both Markus and Max sitting on the floor.  
  
Otto:" They are inside as reported. Are there any other ways out of this area that we know about?"  
  
Officer:" None that I know of. We have almost the entire place surronded with vehicles. The other areas we have some man power covering. They can't get out."  
  
Otto:" You don't know her officer. She is a transgenic that was bred to escape situations like these. She moves faster than you can fire a gun. Don't tell me the entire area is secured. If we botch this up, White will be very angry. Then he will report this and the government will get very angry if you catch my drift."  
  
The officer swallows hard and nods as Otto continues looking through the binoculars. Soon he hands the binoculars back to the officer before turning to him again.  
  
Otto:" Are we ready to shut the power off and the men are equiped with the night vision goggles?"  
  
Officer:" Yes and no. We are ready to shut off the power but we don't have enough goggles to go around. However those that aren't are equipped with heat sesors that your boss provided us for this mission. We can track her but I don't know about him."  
  
Otto shakes his head yes as he reaches for the bullhorns. Everyone takes their positions looking at the cabin.  
  
Otto:" We know that you are in there X5-494. Come out with your hands up and give yourself up. We will be able to spare you some embarassment and won't hurt your friend with you. Come out with your hands up and this will be a whole lot easier."  
  
Max and Markus react with scared faces as the quickly shut down the lights and look out the window. Markus can't see anything but using her site Max sees several vehicles and men outside the front window. She quickly moves to another part of the house where she sees more.  
  
Max:" This isn't good. We are surronded by people. From what I can see all of them are armed. We need some help here."  
  
Markus starts looking and then reaches into his pocket taking out a cell phone. He diales as both of them try to stay out of site from the men outside.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting at his desk doing some EYES ONLY things when his phone rings. He ignores it for a while until finally picking it up because it keeps ringing.  
  
Logan:" Hello? What is wrong now? Men outside the cabin? Hold on let me bring up the scanners.  
  
Logan types away trying to find some information that will shed light and help Markus when he finally comes across some information.  
  
Logan:" There is no police activity where you are so these people are either government or something else. I have no idea..............Wait. Here it is. There are several units around your area. Some are military others are just government officers. I don't have their exact location. Something interesting here. The government has a warrant for your arrest. They want you for murder."  
  
Markus:" But they want Max. They called out some weird number and she immediately got scared. This isn't a simple murder warrant Logan."  
  
Logan:" I don't like this. Try to buy some time. I am going to call someone and we are going to set up a plane. Go into the back room and grab the guns and ammo quickly. I will call you back."  
  
Logan immediately hangs up the phone and diales another number. Logan is swearing under his breath when finally someone picks up.  
  
Logan:" Zane I need your help. Get in your car and head up the main highway. You will get about 5 miles out of town and there will be a turn off for the dam. Take the turn off but on the first dirt road on the left take that until you come to a cabin. That's my families cabin. Max and Markus are trapped inside surronded by government forces and others. When you get there call me and I will come up with something."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone as he starts working on his computer and soon he has an outline of his cabin on the video screen. He picks up his cell phone.  
  
Logan:" Hey Markus. Did you get the weapons? Good. Head to the back room where the window is. Barracad yourselfs inside. I have something working. Ask Max to look outside and see if she sees anything when you get in there. Tell me when you do. (A Few Seconds Pause) OK no vehicles just men in trees and such. Good. Don't worry. A friend of hers is coming. He will pull you out. Just do what they say."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone and waits for Zane to call.  
  
OUTSIDE CABIN  
  
Zane finally sees the cabin and stops. He calls Logan on the cell phone but there is no answer. Zane continues to drive on toward the back of the cabin where he sees no vehicles. Zane gets out and sees about 5 men outside with weapons drawn. Moving quickly Zane knocks out the three that are on the forest floor. He leaps into the air to a branch where he kicks a guard to the ground below. A soldier sees what is going on firing toward Zane but missing. Zane fires back hitting the soldier and killing him. Zane moves quickly to the back window which he breaks.   
  
Zane:" Hey nice to see you. Get out now before more come."  
  
Max climbs out first followed by Markus. They slowly start making their way back toward the car when some shots start ringing out. Zane and Markus exchange shots with figures in the night and move toward the car. Max climbs in first getting the car started when Markus is hit in the shoulder with a round. He falls to the ground as Zane tries to help him but is soon pinned down. Max moves the car to guard them but is taking fire. Max helps Zane into the car and goes to help Markus when the windshield breaks. Markus tells Max and Zane to go because this is bigger than he is. Max won't let him go until Zane hauls Max into the car and they leave. Markus loads his gun, slowly gets up and goes deeper into the forest exchanging some pot shots every once in a while.   
  
Otto and his men make a move on the cabin hoping to pin them down. Otto charges into the cabin and every searches but find nothing but a broken window in back. Otto screams.  
  
Officer:" Officers outback exchange shots with three individuals. Two got into a car or truck and took off down the dirt road. A third is still out there somewhere."  
  
Otto:" So we blew this again. Great. I want the soldiers to fan out in the woods and fine this person. I want checkpoints set up on the roads especially ones around Seattle. I want the wanted poster to every law enforcement agency around the Seattle area with pictures of these two. Maybe we can capture them trying to get back into the city. I also want this cabin gone over for any clues. See who it belongs to as well. I will have to make the phone call."  
  
Otto gets on the phone and walks out not happy with how things have turned out. Outside in the forest, Markus is sitting on a log with his gun drawn moving back deeper into the forest watching the soldiers and officers move around. Markus reaches into his pocket and grabs the phone. He diales a number and waits a few seconds.  
  
Markus:" Yeah its me. No they escaped. Totally incompenate police and security. Yeah they are good but these people are damn dumb. I am in the forest now hit. I am going to make it but give me a few. Yeah shoulder hit. This thing is almost out of battery so this will probably be the last time you hear from me."  
  
Markus hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. He continues to move slowly deeper and deeper into the forest while keeping his gun next to him.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	9. Hard To Loose Friends

HARD TO LOOSE FRIENDS  
  
SEATTLE STREET Herbal is riding down the street with a package in his basket on the front. He turns down a street when a car cuts him off and he falls off his bike. The car immediately stops and the driver gets out of the car walking over to Herbal quickly. Man: " You, OK man? I'm sorry but I am trying to get somewhere quick and didn't see you." Herbal: (getting up) " Its all good. Nothing happened and all's forgiven." Man: " Here, I caused some damage let me pay for it." Herbal: " No, man. This was the will of the almighty and I am not going to take your..." As Herbal is talking, another car is screaming down the street. A man from the passenger side leans out the window and begins firing. The man pushes Herbal to the ground as he takes cover. The car crashes into the other car before stopping. Two men get out of the car and find the man from the first car, shooting him several times. The second man searches the car while the first man goes looking for Herbal. Herbal is sneaking around until the man finds him. Herbal begins to plead with him, when the man shoots Herbal three times in the chest and moves off. He meets up with his partner by the car. Man 1: " Did you find what we are looking for?" Man 2: " Yeah. In his glove compartment. He will never steal from the boss again. What about the other guy?" Man: " Don't worry. He won't be bothering us or anyone else for that matter." The men get into the car and drive off leaving a man by his car bleeding and Herbal in the street by a dumpster bleeding to death. OPENING CREDITS LOGAN'S Logan is sitting at his computer looking up some items as Max is laying on the couch looking out into space. Logan looks over to her, every so often looking worried but Max barely moves. Logan soon gets up and walks to the kitchen seeing that Max still hasn't touched her food that Logan had left for Max on the coffee table. Logan gets a glass of water and sits down in a chair opposite Max and takes a sip before putting it on the table. Logan: " Aren't you going to eat something Max?" Max: " I'm not hungry." Logan: " Listen Max, I know what you are going through. He was my cousin after all. However he will be fine. I know he is fine. He is just like you. Every time you think you will never hear from him again, he pops up again. I wouldn't worry about him." Max: " Yeah but you didn't leave him there with a bullet wound to his shoulder did you? NO YOU DIDN'T." Logan: " You are going to have to deal with it Max. Sooner or later. You can't be like this forever." Max is about to say something when the phone rings and Logan goes to pick it up. He listens for a little while until he hands the phone to Max with a solemn look on his face. She listens for a while before hanging up the phone. A few seconds later she throws the phone against the wall and leaves Logan's. He chases her but by the time he gets to the ground level, Max has already left on her bike. COMMITTEE ROOM A board table is filled with several people with papers all about. A few seconds later the chairperson comes in with a smile on his face and sits down with several files that are placed next to him. He bangs the gavel to bring the meeting underway. Chairperson: " We are here to talk about the progress in very situations. First the Lydecker situation, White situation and this disc. So where are the updates?" Person 1: " Um...........sir I have a little update. I don't know about the disc or White but I have received information that Lydecker is still on the loose. We haven't found any body with regards to his vehicle and found very little evidence of what he was carrying. However the Seattle police have been very cooperative and handed over the evidence they gathered at the scene. Most of it doesn't make sense to the investigators but they are still going over it." Chairperson: "Very good. When we figure out the evidence give us a report. Now what about this disc which is still missing and what White is doing to get it back." There is dead silence in the room as the chairperson looks back and forth to all the members around the table. Finally the chairperson looks through his files and clears his throat. Chairperson: " Obviously no one is going to answer the question. If the disc isn't back in our possession, then the country, the world and most importantly the president will know what we have been doing for years. I move that we remove Agent White from the case if no progress is made within the next 72 hours and assign another person. All in favor please raise their hands." 6 other people raise their hands. The chairperson smiles as he writes something down and gives it to his assistant. Chairperson: " Motion is carried. I will notify White immediately of our decision." Everyone gets up and starts to leave and talk among each others after the meeting is over with. In the corner, a person gets out a phone dialing a number and whispers into the phone. Man: " They have just decided to remove you as head if you don't get the disc in the next 72 hours. You better start moving on with the plan. Fe'nos tol." The man quietly hangs up the phone and joins his committee friends discussing the situation. MEMORIAL SERVICE Several friends and family friends are sitting in rows at a memorial service. A picture of Herbal is on the mantel as some people are crying. A few seconds later Original Cindy gets up in front of the mantel. Original Cindy: " Herbal is was a man that would help you anytime you needed. He had a different personality which would always make you laugh. No matter what happened, everything was "all good" to him. He believed everything happened for a reason. As he would have thought, this happened for a reason but I will be damned if I knew what it was. You will be missed Herbal. There is now a void in our lives." Original Cindy gets off the stage before she starts crying. Max is sitting in the front row kind of dead to the world along with the other Jam Pony messengers. Soon the priest announces the service is over. All the Jam Pony messengers including Normal gather around the casket, picking it up and taking it outside to a waiting hertz. The load the casket into the hertz and the hertz takes off as everyone looks on. OC, Sketchy and Max are standing together with their arms around each other when the camera pans back and from behind we see a man with a black leather coat. Man:" All these years and you still haven't learned Max. All the years on the outside have softened you. If you cried like that when I died, then you will be more than easy to take care of." The man walks off as Max, OC and Sketchy walk toward where Logan is waiting with the car. ENDING CREDITS 


	10. She Is Missing

SHE'S MISSING  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
An officer is walking down the hall checking all the rooms and making sure the doors are locked. He continues walking down the hall checking off names until he comes to a room. He looks inside and doesn't see anything. Opening the door with his keys he steps in and sees the entire room is empty. He immediately gets on his walkie talkie.  
  
Officer: " We have a problem. Patient 100-345 is missing. The entire room is empty. There are no signs of escape or break in. Its time for a lock down."  
  
Within seconds sirens are going off as lights outside and inside go on. Doors are immediately locked down as all gates in and out of the compound. Doctors and security people are running all over the place trying to find out what happened to the patient. Outside in a car however is a figure who is sitting outside the gates watching what is going on.  
  
Man: " I have her. They have just raised the alarms so we are safe. It will take me a little while to get there because I have to take the back roads now. Yes sir. I will meet you there."  
  
The man hangs up the phone, puts the car in drive and takes off down the hill as the activity behind him disappears.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
White is sitting at a desk on the phone having a discussion with someone on the other end.  
  
White: " The committee has been neutralized and will no longer be a problem on the situation. I am still working for Manticore but there are no more problems. I haven't tracked them down yet but things will start moving soon. I just need some good people around me and this would have been over already."  
  
Otto walks with a thick file as White looks up from the phone. White motions Otto to sit down in the car opposite him as White puts the person on the other end on hold for the moment.  
  
White: " What is it Otto?"  
  
Otto: " I have the report from the forest operation sir."  
  
White: " Tell me then."  
  
Otto: " We went into the cabin and found no one there after the shoot out. The units have spent over a week searching the forest for the suspects but we have been unable to locate any of them. We believe that X5-452 and whoever helped her went back to the city, but Markus is out there somewhere. Here is the more detailed report of what we found inside the cabin and the mission itself."  
  
White gets up from the chair and punches the wall leaving a hole there. White then picks up another chair tossing it out the window while screaming something in gibberish. Finally White calms down and sits down again.  
  
White: " Gather all the men and people working on this case to meet here in an hour. I will look over the report and also share some information. Please be back in an hour. Dismissed."  
  
Otto gets up quickly and leaves the office as White picks up the phone and starts going through the file.  
  
DOCTOR'S OFFICE  
  
Max and Logan are sitting on opposite sides of the room when the doctor comes in. He looks at both of them feeling the tension in the room as he sits down at his desk.  
  
Doctor: " Well, I have some test results in case you are wondering what is going on."  
  
Both Max and Logan nod but don't say anything which lets the doctor raise an eyebrow before opening the file and starting to read.  
  
Doctor: " It appears that the battle in your body will be over soon Max. It seems your blood cells are quickly killing the foreign cells that were introduced into your body some how. Technically your body isn't near 100%, however I will be surprised if you had anymore attacks because of this. However there is another concern that has come up."  
  
Max is looking at the doctor more seriously now.  
  
Max: " What is that Dr. Carr?"  
  
Doctor: " I don't know what you are doing, but you have some minor internal injuries in your body right now from the x-rays and tests we took last time. You have some minor injuries to your liver and kidney areas which I think is caused by rib injuries. Untreated this could be a serious situation but I don't think it is there yet. What I want to do is take more tests or put you through a more detailed physical which I doubt you have had in a while."  
  
Max: " I will call you next week doctor."  
  
With that Max gets up and leaves the doctor office which surprises Logan and Dr. Carr. They sit there looking at each other until finally Logan gets up and leaves the room.  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
White walks into the room where all the employees assigned are either sitting or standing. White walks up to the front of the room where he motions for people to stop talking.  
  
White: " There have been some developments lately. An accident happened in Washington and I am now one of the higher ups on this case. Since we will be working without any direction from the home offices for a while, I wanted to tell you this and we will be changing things. If you want to leave now go ahead."  
  
Several people leave then which doesn't please White but many stay which makes him nod his head.  
  
White: " Our focus will be going away from wide range of transgenic captures and such to a more localized case. Now the government wants the following four people for some reason and are now top priority for us. They are Logan Cale, Markus Cale, X5-452 and Col. Donald Lydecker. Take these pictures because I want you to know what they look like. I want them dead or alive."  
  
White passes out the pictures as he then pins the four on a board before moving back.  
  
White: " These are our targets right now. Dead or alive."  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	11. Another One Down the Tubes

ANOTHER ONE DOWN THE TUBE  
  
STREETS OF SEATTLE  
  
Logan is driving down the street in his Aztec minding his own business when soon a police car begins to follow him. A few minutes later a second car joins and they start the sirens. Logan pulls over on an empty street as two other cars up the road from the other side. Officers get out of the cars with guns drawn as Logan is looking around trying to figure out what is going on.  
  
Officer: " Get out of the vehicle slowly. You are surrounded so don't try anything funny."  
  
Logan slowly gets out of the car with his hands in the air and closes the door stepping into the middle of the street.  
  
Officer: " Get on you knees and put you hands behind your head."  
  
Logan does exactly what he is asked to do. Soon three officers come up from behind and put handcuffs on him. They slam him against the car and search him doesn't find anything.  
  
Logan: " What is going on? Why am I being arrested?"  
  
One officer takes the butt of the gun hitting Logan in the head before they pull him and push him into a police car. The picture pulls back as we see a blonde standing and watching everything before disappearing. In another part of town White is sitting at his desk when Otto rushes in.  
  
Otto: " We just heard over the scanner, the Seattle police have arrested Logan Cale and are taking him downtown."  
  
White: " Good. Start the paperwork and I will go get our man."  
  
White walks out of the office as Otto sits down and starts doing some kind of paperwork.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Max is sitting around with her Jam Pony pals when her beeper goes off. Max looks at it and seems interested not really know the number. Max gets up and dials the number on the pay phone.  
  
Max: " You paged?"  
  
Woman: " Hi you don't me, but we have a mutual friend. He was just arrested by the Seattle police and a little roughed up. He has a wanted picture out for his arrest for some murder or something."  
  
Max: " And this affects me how?"  
  
Woman: " You deal with it."  
  
The woman hangs up the phone as we see back to Jam Pony and see Max looking at the phone with a questioning look before hanging up and walking back to the crew. Max seems distracted when Zane walks into Jam Pony. Max gets up and walks over calling to Zane.  
  
Zane: " What's up Max?"  
  
Max: " I got a call from this woman saying we have a mutual friend and he is in trouble. The only person that I know like that is Logan. If it is true, I want you to help him out."  
  
Zane: " Where is he being held and why?"  
  
Max: " Probably the downtown jail until they transport him somewhere. Why I don't know but move before White gets there because he will be drooling over this."  
  
Zane: " Why aren't you going................."  
  
Max shoots Zane a look that makes Zane beg off. Zane picks up a package and takes off before saying anything else. Max goes back to the crowd without any reaction to what has just happened.  
  
JAIL  
  
Logan is sitting alone in a jail cell with a police officer watching over his moves. Logan begins to pace back and forth thinking of things going on. Before to soon, the steel door opens up and White along with Otto walk into the room. Otto moves to the desk while White stands right in front of the cell.  
  
White: " Well, Well, Well. I finally got you Cale. You have made my life a living hell and now it is your turn. We know X5-452 will be coming after you soon and then we will have both of you."  
  
White smiles as he signs some papers and the officer opens the cell door. Otto grabs Logan by the arm and takes him out of the cell. Once outside the cell, Logan hits Otto and the officer in the face, but White hits Logan in the back of the head with the butt of a gun knocking Logan out.  
  
White: " Dumb piece of crap. Never learn do they? Get him out of here."  
  
Otto and police officers pick up Logan and carry him out of the jail throwing him into the back of a car which White gets in the front of. Soon two vehicles take off as Logan begins to stir.  
  
STREETS OF SEATTLE  
  
The two vehicles are rolling down the street without any problem when before to soon, Zane begins to follow on his back. He takes out his phone and dials Max's pager number for the fourth time swearing under his breath. However before to long another vehicle is joining the little chase. Zane starts to get closer when shots ring out from the third car toward the first two cars. Zane jumps off the back onto the top of the second car where White takes out his gun and starts firing upward. Zane dodges the bullets going up before he breaks the driver side window. Zane reaches inside, grabbing the driver by the neck and rams his head on the steering wheel several times.  
  
The car spins out sending Zane into some garbage cans as the third vehicle stops. White quickly out of the car and is aiming to shoot, when Zane kicks White in the back of the neck. White turns around taking a swing at Zane but Zane does a moonsault moving quickly. White picks up a manhole cover and hits Zane over the head with it. White picks it up again and is about to hit Zane when White looks to the car and seeing the third car leaving. White rushes to his car and sees that Logan is gone. White slams the top of the car and sees Zane trying to get up. White walks over putting Zane in a headlock and ramming him into some metal nearby knocking him out.  
  
White pulls Zane toward the car and throws him in. White pulls out the driver, gets in and takes off as the first car comes back to see what is going on. White just motions to it and both of them go down the road as some police cars come to the scene.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	12. Snakes Get Bitten To

SNAKES GET BITTEN TOO  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
White is walking around a dark room pacing back and forth with Zane tied up in a chair and blindfolded. White looks toward the door where three soldiers walk into the room taking guard as White stops in front of Zane.  
  
White: " X5-205, where is X5-452 and this Logan Cale person?"  
  
Zane: " I don't know who you are talking about."  
  
White slaps Zane in the face with the back of his hand. Before taking position in front of Zane again.  
  
White: " Do you think I am that stupid. I know you know both of them and know everywhere they go. Now you can make it easier on yourself and tell me what I need to know, or you will suffer and all your friends will suffer as well. Now tell me where they are."  
  
Zane stays silent as White slaps him and then punches Zane in the gut making Zane cough. White is getting pissed now as he leans in right next to Zane's ear.  
  
White: " Zane I can help you. You can run away to anywhere you want. You can live a nice life and not have to worry about Manticore coming after you again. This is over her not you. Now tell me where are they?"  
  
Zane once again says nothing as White stands up and motions to the soldiers. The soldiers come in with shockers and shock Zane until he is unconscience. They untie him as he falls to the floor in front on White.  
  
White: " Take him to the cell. Keep him away from the others."  
  
The soldier pick up Zane's limp body and drag him out of the room as White begins to pace again before heading out of the room.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Normal is running around throwing out packages as the crew is kind of just lounging around everywhere.  
  
Normal: " Come on people. Bip, Bip, Bip. We are overloaded here. Plus has anyone heard from this Zane guy? He hasn't been in, in days. Yo Sketchy hot run to sector 3. Bip....Bip...Bip?"  
  
Just as Normal is saying this, several police officers come into Jam Pony with guns drawn telling everyone to get their hands up. Max starts to move to the background trying not to be seen when finally the commanding officer comes into the room telling everyone to stand still. He then walks over to Normal.  
  
Commander: " We are here for a raid. We got a tip from someone that you may have some illegal employees here at the establishment. We want to see all the records of everyone working here."  
  
Normal: " On what authority? This is a business establishment and you are going to make me loose business."  
  
Just then White walks into the room inspecting everything before moving to where Normal is.  
  
White: " By order of the federal government. " (White takes out his badge showing it to Normal who moves toward the back area). " This is a federal investigation and we are looking for certain indivduals."  
  
Normal: " No problem sir. Right this way."  
  
White: " No one leaves until this is done. Everyone will be compenstated for today."  
  
Normal starts pulling files as White tells the soldiers to stand down and begins looking through files while Max is scared hiding behind some lockers.  
  
SAFE HOUSE  
  
Logan is sitting at a table having a drink of scotch. Logan is just sitting and thinking when a beep comes over the fax machine and Logan rolls toward it. He pulls out a picture of himself and Markus wanted by police. Seconds later Logan's cell phone rings. He answers it, having Matt Sung on the other line.  
  
Matt: " That wanted poster just came across the lines not 20 minutes ago. You better be careful. They are really looking for you. And trust me, if you get caught they aren't going to be kind."  
  
Logan: " But this is a federal arrest not city. What is going on here?"  
  
Matt: " I don't know Logan. Just watch your step for a little while."  
  
Logan: " Thanks Matt."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone while looking at the picture before putting it down. Logan goes back to the table when there is a knock at the door. Logan pulls out a gun while rolling over to the door. He uses his strength to hold onto the knob and look through the peephole seeing Asha. He slumps down and opens the door letting her in. Asha walks in as Logan goes back to the table offering Asha a drink but she declines.  
  
Asha: " So I see everything is OK with you for the moment. Just stopped by to see if you needed anything."  
  
Logan: " I am ok Asha. By the way thanks for bailing me out but I think things are going to get hot soon."  
  
Asha picks up a wanted picture before tossing it down laughing.  
  
Asha: " You know pay the right people, they will overlook things."  
  
Logan: " Yeah but I have to be careful with money now."  
  
Asha: " I have a lead on a new place for you by the way. In case you don't want to stay here. But I have to go. We have a little mission here tonight. Take care."  
  
Asha puts the plans on the table as she leaves. Logan picks up the paper's and looks closely at them and looking interested in some.  
  
CONCLAVE  
  
White is standing in the dark while looking a little nervous when a light is shown on him from above. White covers his eyes looking around but doesn't see anything when a voice rings out.  
  
Voice: " The time is coming. It will be here soon so that means its time to move. What is the situation with the chosen one, her friend and Lydecker?"  
  
White: " Well............a sir.........um we had X5-452 in our grasps but she escaped somehow but we have a lead on her. Markus is in the forest somewhere north of Seattle. Lydecker..................I don't know."  
  
Voice: " You are our best agent and you have failed us but I am giving you one more chance. But you must feel the punishment."  
  
Just then two men come out from the back. One grabs White in a full nelson while the other takes several punch shots in White's stomach. The one holding White though then releases him and breaks White's arm. The two men then walk away as White is holding his arm and walks away.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	13. Things are Changing

THINGS ARE CHANGING  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
White is sitting in his office going over some things when Otto walks in with the police sargent. The sargent sits down as Otto leaves the room. White looks up slowly.  
  
White: " Sargent, we are going to ask for your help on a situation. We want you to close down Seattle until further notice. There are several wanted persons in the city and we feel this is the only way to get them."  
  
Sargent: " We can't just close down the city. Last time we did that with a Col. Lydecker, the city lost a lot of money. The mayor ordered nothing like that to happen again no matter what type of criminal or criminals they are....  
  
White:'" I guess you don't understand me. I said close down the city. There is no negotiation on the matter."  
  
Sargent:" Then take it up with the mayor. I have no power."  
  
White gets up and slowly walks around until he is sitting on the desk.  
  
White: " You are still not getting it. The city is closed already but we just wanted to have this meeting. You police are not involved except at the borders of teh different sectors. Otherwise they are all our men. We are looking for several individuals but the two we are most concerned about are these two people." (Hands him the pictures). The are wanted for many crimes against Seattle and the government."  
  
The sargent sits there looking at the pictures as White helps him up from the chair.  
  
White:" You see. There is nothing you can do on the matter so explain it to the mayor and give him this little sheet of paper."  
  
White hands him a piece of paper and then sits down as the sargent leaves. White looks out onto the bay with his usual solid cold face.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting at his computer reading a book when there is a beep and his computer immediately lights up. Logan looks around wondering what the hell is going on as he looks at the computer and hits eyes light up. Logan starts typing away at this computer with a sense of urugency. He starts shaking his head as he continues to type.  
  
Logan: " This isn't good. Not good at all."  
  
Logan immediately picks up the phone and diales a number. Logan waits for a while as he continues to go through the information on his computer when the phone rings.  
  
Logan: " Max, we have a serious problem."  
  
Max (on the phone):" What is it now?"  
  
Logan:" White has apparantly brought in two brigade of soldiers and have shut down the city. There are looking for criminals but two names on the list are yours and mine. You are going to have to be careful because they are fanning out all over the city. If you can get to my place and we will work something out."  
  
Max:" Why won't he just give up. Where are these people now? I am near the marketplace."  
  
Logan:" They are all over the place. There is a large amount of people at the marketplace and there seems to be only one way in or out and the commander there has the keys to make it possible. Otherwise everything is closed down until they can check everyone. You have to be careful. They have 100 soldiers in the marketplace alone. I will try to get more information on where the commander is."  
  
Max:" Thanks Logan."  
  
Max gets off the phone with a little worried look but she continues to ride her bike toward the marketplace.  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Normal is sitting in his office going over files when he overhears that the city is locked down.  
  
Normal:" What the hell is going on? I have a business to run and this isn't helping one bit."  
  
Official:" Listen Mr. Reagan, the entire city is locked down. You are not losing business right now. The faster we go through this the faster you can get back to work. If you cooperate you will be awarded nicely but if not than there will be trouble. Are all of your employees here now?"  
  
Normal sighs deeply as he looks at his clipboard.  
  
Normal:" No. I have three riders out right now. All of them in the old market area. One is delivering a package to sector headquarters out there and the other two to businesses in the area."  
  
The officiall immediately gets on the phone and starts yelling into it.  
  
Oficial: "We have three in the old market areas. There is a possibility one of them is one we are looking for. Converge some forces to the area immediately."  
  
Sketchy is sitting in the background when he looks at Normal. Normal shakes his head as some officials leave Jam Pony.  
  
OLD MARKETPLACE  
  
Max is scrouching down behind some crates as she looks at her watch. She then looks up and ses a soldier walking back and forth behind the closed gate around the marketplace. Just then her beeper goes off which draws the soldier's attention. He slowly walks over with his gun drawn looking around as Max holds her breath. The soldier looks around for a little while when Max kicks him in the back sending the soldier into the gate. When he turns around, Max gets a stiff right followed by a left and the soldier goes down. Max drags him behind some boxes while searching his body finding a phone. She quickly dials a number as she hides behind the crates again.  
  
Max: " Yeah its me."  
  
Logan (on the phone): " You OK? You sound like you are out of breath."  
  
Max:" I had a little incident with a soldier. Talking on his phone. What do you want?  
  
Logan:" Do you have that ear piece I gave you?"  
  
Max:" Yeah." (reaches into her bag)  
  
Logan:" Put it in your ear so I can talk to you this way. We have another problem. There have been about 100 additional soldiers dispatched to your general area. If you want to get out of there, you better make it fast."  
  
Max throws down the phone as she puts the earpiece into her ear. She very slowly walks down teh street watching for anything that is going on. She ducks behind some crates or an alley when soldiers or a police car go whizzing by. Max takes several deep breaths before continueing down the road. She finally gets behind some bigger crates and looks around. There are about 7 humvees standing by with another 6 armored vehicles and 10 police cars. Using her eyesight, she also counted up to 35 personal. There is static in her ear as she pushes the earpiece and then she heard Logan.  
  
Logan:" OK. There is probably about 35-45 officials in the area near the gate. There should be a tower just over this area and to the right. In there I think there are 4 people including the cheif who has the keys. You have to do it quietly because otherwise all hell will break loose and you won't get out."  
  
Max touched the piece again and slowly walked from behind the crates and very slowly up the stairs not making a sound. She gets to the top of the stairway and leans down as she is taking inventory of what is going on. Just as she is about to move, the door opens and three people come out of the room and walk down the stairs. Max chases the door and quickly goes in without anyone noticing. She slowly walks around grabbing one man and busting his head over the control panel then turns around. She kicks the other person in the face, punches him several times before falling backward against the alarm. She quickly locks the door and searches the body before finding a keycard. She hears soldiers screaming and running up the steps as she busts out a window to some boxes below. More soldiers come running as she takes a fire extinguisher and busts it open throwing all the white into hte air. This gives her enough time to head to the lock gate where she uses the keycard and opens it. She quickly gets through closing it. Max starts running away when two soliders fire some stun guns through the gate hitting Max in the back. She starts jerking and begins to fall when a figure comes down on something cutting the stun strings. This figure then picks up Max and flys through the air with her. The commander finally comes down and looks around seeing nothing as he gets on his walkie talkie.  
  
Commander:" We have lost the suspect. However another person came in to save her after we had her. He was flying through the air on something heading to the west, northwest quickly. Yes sir. Unit 7 & 8 be prepared. If anything suspicious through the air, shoot immediately not matter what. Could be two people one half conscious. Out."  
  
The commander starts to redeploy units when he realizes his key is outside the gate. He swears as he gets on teh walkie talkie asking for more help.  
  
BUILDING  
  
It is light outside now as we see Max down on a sofa. Someone is moving around in the kitchen before coming out to the living room where Max begins to stir. The person puts his hand on her as she starts to move and groan.  
  
Man:"Don't move. YOu recieved some pretty good shocks and have some burns over your body. You have to relax for a little while."  
  
Max:" Ugh................hmmmm...........(opening her eyes).....Ly..............Lydecker?  
  
Man:"No, Maxie."  
  
Max:" Markus?"  
  
Man:" Hi Maxie. Glad you remembered me."  
  
Max smiles and goes to hug Markus but groans in pain and lies down again. Markus smiles as he hands her some water and pills.  
  
Markus:" This should help. (giving her the water and pills) You had an eventful evening. I guess its time we talk about things."  
  
Max:" How the hell did you save me in that situation?"  
  
Markus:" It wasn't me."  
  
Just then two figures from the other room come in. Max opens her eyes which go wide when she sees who is standing there.  
  
Max: " Zack? Renfro?."  
  
They both smile as Max closes her eyes again falling asleep.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	14. The Truth Clouds

THE MYSTERY CLOUDS  
  
Logan is driving his car when he reaches the checkpoint. He hands his ID to an officer who looks at it then him.  
  
Officer:" Why are you in the area if you live so far away?"  
  
Logan:" I like to come out here. They have a market called Little Candina that I get some spices from."  
  
The officer hands back the ID as Logan drives through the checkpoint. After a while Logan pulls into a secluded spot and gets out of the car. He is walking down the street when he runs into Matt Sung who hails him.  
  
Matt:" Hey Logan. What's up?"  
  
Logan:" Just out for a drive. Thought you could me."  
  
Matt:" What is it?"  
  
Logan:" I haven't heard from Max in about a day and a half and I was wondering if you could help. She was in this area before but then all of a sudden I lost her signal and haven't been able to find it. I am getting worried."  
  
Matt:" I don't know if I can do much. The police force is being run by military foke until some people are captured. That is why I am here now because there isn't much to do. But I will see what I can do."  
  
Logan shakes Matt's hand and walks away as we see some soldiers spy Logan suspiciously.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
BUILDING  
  
Max is now laying in bed when Markus walks in. Max begins to stir as she opens her eyes and sees Markus standing there. She tries to move but is restrained.  
  
Markus:" Morning Max. Wow you have been out for a while. You better eat and get your strength up.  
  
Max:" What the hell is going on? What are you doing freak?"  
  
Markus:" That is a horrible thing to say to someone that loves you. But sometimes things just happened."  
  
Just then Renfro and Zach walk into the room and smile as Max gets uneasy.  
  
Renfro:" Nice to see you up 452. Its about time. Now its your turn to help us."  
  
Max:" What the hell? I knew you were involved with White."  
  
Renfro:" No I am not. You see you are the only hope we have to defeat White and his cronies with your blood. You have been trying to cure your blood so we have to do this now. That is why the men I sent didn't kill you."  
  
Max:" You are sick and twisted."  
  
Renfro:" No I am not." (Sits on chair in room) "You have something in your blood that will help not only the humans here but also us familiars. See there are two factions now and there is a fight ready to happen. Most of us in this room all have connections. There are two familiars and two transgenics."  
  
Max looks right at Markus as her jaw drops.  
  
Markus:" Don't worry Max, Logan isn't a familiar. He was adopted by the family and only because his family was so strong they were able to have a "normal" son. However when he turned on them and went another way they were punished. Logan knows some of the story. See Max in a round about way he is working for us. However he knows a lot more than what he lets on."  
  
Renfro:" Its time to do this if you want to see him again."  
  
Markus unties one hand when Max quickly hits Markus with sending him back against the wall. Max soon breaks the other restraints as Zach comes at her but she throws him against the wall while flying at Renfro and kicking her in the back sending her into the living room. Max is soon chasing after her as Renfro gets up and kicks her in the chest and then goes toward the door. Max quickly runs shutting the door and throwing Renfro across the room into a mirror which shatters. Renfro is down as Zach comes in tossing her across the breakfast bar. Zach is quick on the attack until Max tosses a chair in his face. He breaks it apart but by this time Max is flying through the air kicking Zach into the wall and then hitting him across the face with a frying pan that sends him over. Zach is getting up when Markus comes in with a tazer but Max ducks pushing the tazer into Zach who goes down quickly as Max hits several back elbows to Markus before going into a fighting stance as Markus laughs.  
  
Markus:" Max, I don't want anything to happen to Logan or you. This is why this process is important. You give us the blood you will save millions if not billions. If you don't the familiars will win and everything will be lost."  
  
Max:" You are a familiar so either way you win. You weren't there for a story, you are working for White trying to find me. It all makes sense now."  
  
Markus:" No I am not working for him. Why would I betray someone I love like that. It doesn't make sense. Yes I put on I was more injured at the forest but that is because of what was happening. They were after me not you. You were just the bonus prize. Now lets end this now."  
  
Max thinks for a minute which let's Markus drop his guard as she kicks him in the groin and then a hard kick to the face that sends him background. Max then jumps over Markus to behind him where she hits his neck and he falls to the ground out. She looks around at the three bodies that are laying in the apartment. She immediately takes some money that is left and runs out into the frigid air.  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
White is sitting at his desk going over papers and maps when Otto comes in for the daily briefing. Otto sits down as White grunts and then looks up.  
  
White:" What is it this time?"  
  
Otto:" There has been no spotting of the suspect yet. We have searched 75% of the city for her turning up nothing. We have Jam Pony down until further notice because of the connection. There also has been no word on EYES ONLY yet."  
  
White:" How much longer until we have searched everything?"  
  
Otto:" Possibly 12-36 hours depending how long the searches go."  
  
White:" I am calling in more units but I want you to station them in these two sectors where most sitings have been." (points to the areas). "Then I want you to follow some of her co-workers around."  
  
Otto:" Yes sir." (looking confused)  
  
White:" What?"  
  
Otto:" There are some government officials that are coming in. Something about a disease or something. I think they are CDC."  
  
White doesn't look pleased as he motions Otto out of the room. White sits down at the desk. He breaths hard for a few seconds before hitting the desk which splits in two. White picks up the phone dialing many numbers before hanging up the phone. White grabs his jacket and walks out.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is sitting at his computer when his phone rings which he picks up without thinking.  
  
Logan:" What's up? Yeah Matt what is going on?"  
  
Matt (one the phone):" I have looked through all the files I can and there is nothing about her except her description. Nothing about you which surprises me. I don't know what else to do on the matter Logan."  
  
Logan:" Thanks Matt I appreciate it."  
  
Logan goes back to his computer as he is looking at government files and other things around the northwest.  
  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
Max is walking through the snow as she is trying to get her location. She looks around when a truck pulls up honking at her and stopping. The window rolls down as a man looks out.  
  
Man:" Are you lost? I can give you a ride to the city."  
  
Max:" Thanks."  
  
She cautiously gets inside as the truck goes down the snowy road.  
  
Man:" So where are you from?"  
  
Max:" From the northwest. Where am I?"  
  
Man:" You really are lost aren't you?"  
  
Max:" I fell asleep in the car up here and then I was sent out to get some groceries and got lost."  
  
Man:" Oh well you are in Western Canada. WE should be in town in about 10 minutes."  
  
Max smiles as they continue to drive down the road.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	15. Who Thou Trust?

Who Thou Trust?  
  
APARTMENT  
  
We see Markus, Renfro and Zach sitting down looking at each other. No one is talking as finally Renfro gets up and stretches then turns back to Markus.  
  
Renfro:"This was a complete disaster. She should be in our custody saving the world but instead she is out there somewhere running. Why did you help her escape?"  
  
Markus:" I didn't do any such thing. What do you expect me to do when she knees me in the groin and then turns the gun on me?"  
  
Renfro:" I think you have to many feelings. You stopped yourself from finishing the job. Now the familiars are going to win."  
  
Zach:"They are already going to win. You forget that. Plus we still need those tests on the transgenics. Because that could change the entire situation."  
  
Renfro looks to Zach and shakes her head yes as she gets out her phone and dials.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is laying on his bed looking at the ceiling when his cell phone rings. Logan searches for it finally finding it under some clothes.   
  
Logan:" Hello? Hello? I am here."  
  
Max (on phone): "Hi Logan its me."  
  
Logan:" Thank god. Where they hell have you been? I have been searching everywhere."  
  
Max:" I am somewhere in Canada. I was attacked by soldiers. Here is the thing though. Markus, Renfro and Zach for some reason said the whole thing was their plan and something about blood."  
  
Logan:"Markus?"  
  
Max:" Yeah and they tell me you have a lot to tell me. But first I have to get out of here. I am in this city called Vancouver right now but the city seems deserted."  
  
Logan:" The good news is that you are not that far away from Seattle. The bad news is that I don't know if I will be able to get you in for now. To leave or enter the country you have to be on a very strict list and I can't even hack into that. I will see what I can do. Stay in touch and be careful."  
  
Max:" Thanks. I think I am safe for the moment. I will. Logan............................."  
  
Logan:"Don't worry Max."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone and looks out the window. After a few minutes he quickly puts on a shirt and goes out to his computer to begin his search of how to help Max.  
  
Meanwhile in a van somewhere in Seattle we have three men in the back who put their headphones down. One of them picks up a phone and dials a number. A few seconds pass before he starts talking.  
  
Man:" She is in Canada. Some town called Vancouver. No its not under anyone's control. We can go in there but we would have to get out within 24 hours and no more. Its as big as Seattle. Yes I know. We can't until he goes out and then we can see what we can find. Yes sir.  
  
The man puts down the phone as he puts the headphones on again along with the other two men that are in the ring.  
  
JAM PONY  
  
The messengers are sitting around doing nothing as packages continue to pile up. There are three armed soldiers inside Jam Pony and two humvees waiting outside roping off the area. Normal comes out of his office talking about something when he walks up to an agent.  
  
Normal:"Listen, I pay my taxes, support the government and law enforcement but this is enough. We haven't been able to deliver packages for almost two days now. When are you going to allow us to get back to business. I am losing money like mad."  
  
Agent:" We are still searching the city of Seattle. When we find what we are looking for then things will get back to normal. Not before. Now go sit down before we arrest you."  
  
Normal:" No you listen. I want this thing ended now are you are going to hear from people."  
  
The agent turns around and glares right at Normal. The three soldiers start to move toward Normal with their guns drawn. The agent walks right at Normal who continues to back up until reaching the desk. The agent pulls something out of his pocket and its about to do something when his walkie talkies beeps. He puts the thing away and answers it. He listens for a few seconds then puts it away.  
  
Agent:"Soldiers move out."  
  
Everyone is surprised as the soldiers leave. Normal kind of smiles and looks outside as he sees the police taking down the signs and leaving the area. He returns to Jam Pony getting things rolling again but outside the agent is talking to another soldier.  
  
Agent:"I want five soldiers dispatched to this area and stay undercover. The suspects are still out there. If you see them try to apprehand them but take them out if necessary. Then I want 5 soldiers to this area. (points at map) We have reports there is some activity there as well. Same rules."  
  
Soldier:" Yes, sir."  
  
The agent gets into the car as the soldier starts walking down the street with some other soldiers.  
  
MANTICORE  
  
We see someone walking down the hall in a suit. Soldiers salute him as he passes everyone one of them but doesn't notice any of them. Soon he comes to a door and using his keycard, gets the door to open. He walks around the room for a minute before sitting down behind the desk. A bell rings as Simms walks in and stands there for a few minutes before the man looks up.  
  
Simms:" Why are we having this meeting in Renfro's office, colonel?  
  
Colonel:" Because we have some things to do here. I want everything in this office searched and see what information we can find about her. She tricked everyone but is going to pay for it now."  
  
Simms:"But she didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Colonel:"She did something otherwise she would be here right now. I want all this information and see what we can find. I also want information on this familiar thing."  
  
SImms:"We don't have that much on it sir. If we could find Col. Lydecker we probably would know more. What do you want to do with the X5's we have captured?"  
  
Colonel:"Have we found out any from our most recent capture?"  
  
Simm:"No sir."  
  
Colonel:"Turn it up a notch because I want information. By the way, I want you to try to get a message out to EYES ONLY."  
  
Simms:"Why?"  
  
Colonel:"This isn't the time to be enemies. I want to know who these people and he will probably be able to help us. I will be going to Seattle soon and I want this whole process started. We will bring in someone to run things while I am gone."  
  
Simms:"OK sir."  
  
The colonel looks around before getting up and leaving the office.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
We see White standing in the middle of the dark looking over the water when someone in a overcoat comes up and stands next to him. He briefly looks over but makes no motion as he looks back to the water.  
  
White:"Why did you want this meeting?"  
  
Person:"The NSA intercepted a phone call between 452 and this other person. She is in Canada right now. We want to make sure she stays there for now."  
  
White:"Why don't you want me to move in?"  
  
Person:"We don't know the exact location yet. Plus with her out of the country she won't be bothering us. However you have more problems to deal with."  
  
White:"What is that?"  
  
Person:"Get the CDC out of Seattle. They know something otherwise they wouldn't be here."  
  
White:"I am dealing with it."  
  
Person:" You have 12 hours. After that, you know what will happen."  
  
White shakes his head as they both look out at the water until the man starts moving toward his car.   
  
White:"Fe'nos tol."  
  
Person:"Don't say that crap to me. You know where I am coming from."  
  
The man gets into his car and drives off as White continues to look out on the water.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	16. The First Step

The First Step  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
We see soldiers still walking the streets of Seattle but most checkpoints have been taken down. Three soldiers are walking down the street when they here a little commotion coming from an alley. They walk down with guns drawn as a figure jumps out of the trash can sending one soldier down. The other two prepare to fire but a leg whip sends the other two down. The figure is now back up, taking the first soldier head first into the trash can and then snapping the man's neck. The person turns to the other two soldiers who are just getting up now. The figure kicks one in the face while turning around quickly and kicking the other one in the chest sending him back against the wall. The figure picks up a gun that was dropped by the soldier and shoots both soldiers once in the head before walking off with the gun. The figure walks down the street before dodging behind another dumpster. The figure then takes out the phone and dials.  
  
Figure:" Three down. The other two are nowhere to be seen yet. What are my orders after I take the other two down?"  
  
Voice:" Just stay low until the suspects return."  
  
Figure:" Yes sir."  
  
The figure now slides down behind the dumpster and waits.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
SEATTLE HEADQUARTERS  
  
Police officers and soldiers are all around the headquarters area as we see a humvee comes in. Getting out of the humvee is the colonel who is in charge of Manticore now as he walks in. He is walking down the aisles before going into the police chief's office where we see five people sitting around the table.  
  
Colonel: "I like what you have done around the city during this crisis. However we know where the suspect is and we want to keep her there. We have closed the border down so there is no way into the city. Now I want an update where you are keeping inept guards."  
  
Chief: "Sir, I don't know who you think you are, but our soldiers are not inept at doing their mission."  
  
Colonel: "Then tell me why one of my soldiers just took our three of your guards without so much a sound. And will take the other two our also."  
  
Chief: "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"  
  
Colonel: "The person who is going to save the mission. I am bringing in an elite group of soldiers that will be doing specific missions while here. You are not to interrupt them or you will see the consequences."  
  
The colonel gets up and leaves the office as everyone is just looking at each other looking a little shocked as what just happened in the office. The colonel walks outside where he brings out his phone and dials.  
  
Colonel: "I want to congratulate you on a job well done. Take out the other two and we are in business."  
  
The colonel hangs up the phone, gets into the humvee and takes off into the night.  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
  
White is sitting at his desk looking at a file as a man in a suit is sitting across from him waiting for White to read the document. White is finished and pushes it back to the man before leaning back in his chair.  
  
White:" That is an interesting piece of fiction. These supernatural people that can't feel pain and can't be stopped. That is a nice piece of fiction."  
  
Man:" This is not a joke. We have proof that was given to us by an individual he says he is knowledge of the situation and told us to come to Seattle to perform some tests on a select group of people."  
  
White:" And who are these people?"  
  
Man:" I have 10 people on my list. Someone named Zane, someone named Zach, someone named Renfro, Col. Donald Lydecker, someone named Brin, Otto Gablieb, Markus Davidson, Logan Cale, Max Guevara and you Mr. White."  
  
White doesn't look surprised on the outside but on the inside he is very surprised. He gets up from the back of his desk, walks to the front and sits down on the edge looking at the man.  
  
White:" Some of those people I can help with but some I can't because we don't know where they are or if they are in the city."  
  
Man:" That is why my orders are to stay here until we find them and get the samples."  
  
White gets up from the desk again nods his head as he walks behind the man. Then in one swift movement, he grabs the man by the neck and breaks the neck without so much a sound out of the agent. White checks the man's pulse and smiles as he opens the window of his office and tosses the man out into the water below before closing his window again. White then goes through the man's briefcase before finding some information which makes him smile. He sits down behind his desk again and starts going through the file while taking some notes before hitting the buzzard to call Otto in. A few seconds later Otto walks in and takes a seat where the CDC agent was once sitting.  
  
White:" Otto, the CDC agent that was in here gave me some very useful information to help the process of capturing our fugitives. I want you to transfer all soldiers to the high rise district. Look out for an Aztec which could be driven by the suspect. Mr. Cale has to show up sometime and if he doesn't we will move in closer. Nothing will be done unless I order it. Understand?"  
  
Otto:" Yes sir. I will start the movement immediately."  
  
White:" I hope you don't screw this one up."  
  
Otto gets up and leaves as White goes back to the briefcase and finds the file on himself. He takes is scans through it and then tosses it into the garbage can. White takes out some matches and lights the contents of the garbage can on fire. White goes back and sits down at his desk looking at the other files.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Logan is going through his computer when all of a sudden he stops and looks worried and then quickly moves. He quickly packs some belongings, grabs his cell phone, as many files as he can and leaves quickly. He almost runs down to the his car as he throws some stuff inside. He quickly gets into his car and drives off into the night. Behind him you can see lights of military vehicles taking up their positions.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	17. Step Two

STEP TWO  
  
White is sitting in a dark room looking at his watch growing impatient. He gets up and starts walking around the room for a little while until sitting down again. Soon there are sounds above him as he looks up and tries to see what is going on but it is to dark. Soon there is a booming voice overhead.  
  
Voice:" Ames. What is the update?"  
  
White:" I have neutralized the CDC or will do so in a couple of hours. We have the high rise district under control waiting for the suspects to show up or leave. We still dont know the exact locaton of 452 but we know she is somewhere in Canada."  
  
Voice:" There has been some movement forward but you are still behind on things. I want this operation cleared up within the next week so we can move on the familiar situation."  
  
White:" As you wish."  
  
With that the lights come on and the door opens with three people in fatigues comeing into the room. White follows them out as they walk pass a square where some familiars are practicing their skills. They reach the front door when one of the guards grabs White by the arm.  
  
Guard:" They wanted me to give you this. Good luck brother."  
  
They give White a manila envelope as he leaves. The door closes behind him noisly as he gets into his car and it takes off. White opens the envelope where we see a piece of paper listing operation objectives. White throws it down on the floor as his car leaves the facility.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
SOMEWHERE  
  
We see Logan with his eyes closed in his car when his cell phone rings. Logan is startled but then looks around and remembers. He searches his cell phone before finally answering it.  
  
Logan:" Hello?"  
  
Max (on the phone):" So what's the dealio about bringing me back?"  
  
Logan:" Max?"  
  
Max:" Who the hell would it be?"  
  
Logan:" Sorry it has been a busy couple of hours. Things have changed. I don't know when I will be able to bring you back."  
  
Max: "Why?"  
  
Logan:" They are closing in. I just made it out last night. I think I have your stuff here but I don't know where."  
  
Max:" Who? What?"  
  
Logan:" I will get you back soon. I have to go."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone and puts his car in drive as he continues down a road.  
  
OUTSIDE CAFE  
  
Renfro is sitting at a table drinking coffee trying to keep eyes out on things in the street. Renfro is looking a little nervous but then peers over seeing Zach under cover sitting close nearby. Then next to Zach we see Markus also under cover relaxing watching things. Renfro looks to her other side where there are two other familiars on the look out of things. Renfro takes a ship when a shadow overcomes her table.  
  
Voice:" Well isn't it the great Renfro who tried to destroy everything."  
  
Renfro looks up and smiles as the man walks around and sit down.  
  
Renfro:" Hello Deck. How has everything been going?"  
  
Lydecker:" Oh just find. OTher than trying to be killed by this group or by Manticor operatives. Everything has been fine. At least some of my kids believe me."  
  
Renfro:" This isn't the time for this. I need your help Deck. We all need your help otherwise people won't survive."  
  
Lydecker:" Why should i believe you? You tried to kill me. By the way weren't you killed?"  
  
Renfro:" Familiar bodies have incredible staying power. I wasn't dead yet. I only issued the first order because of the committee. Once the committee was neutralized things are back to normal."  
  
Lydecker:" What the hell do you want. There are people who want to kill me you know."  
  
Renfro (leaning in): "We need some help from your friend. You see, 452 has some very special blood and antigens in her blood that we need to help the population. Without that, millions to billions will die soon."  
  
Lydecker:" What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Renfro:" There is this comet thing that will be coming in less than a year's time which  
  
when it lands on will spread a very dangerous virus around the world. Only the select will be able to survive and 452 has some antigen in her blood that will save most of the population. However she has been trying to get rid of it and if given enough time, it will leave her body. We had here in Canada but she escaped and we don't know where she is."  
  
Lydecker:" So you turn to me who hasn't seen her in weeks."  
  
Renfro:" We need all the help we can get."  
  
Lydecker leans back in his chair and is thinking when people start screaming and machine gun fire is heard. Lydecker immediately takes cover as the men start to cover Renfro. Withing seconds explosions are heard and rank the center area. Fire and smoke is everywhere as machine gun fire continues to rittle the area. Then as quickly as it started everything stops. Fires are burning, smoke is all over the area as in the distance we here sirens getting closer.   
  
WHITE'S CAR  
  
White is looking out the window as his car is coming back into Seattle when his cell phone rings. He gets it out and quickly answers.  
  
White:" Yes. Where is that? OK send three units with Seattle units to close down the area. I am on my way now. (hangs up the phone) Driver go to sector 4 to this area I have on the map."  
  
The driver takes the map and immediately changes directions going to the area.  
  
OUTDOOR CAFE  
  
Three cars pull up at the site where there is yellow tape everywhere and police with other officials talking. White and his agents get out of their vehicles and quickly head to the site as he shows his ID to the officiers and goes into the crime scene to the head official.  
  
White:" We are with the NSA. We heard about this and were ordered here to help with the investigation because this might be a federal crime. What happened.?"  
  
Officier:" We don't know much right now simply because we can't find witnesses. I only know what I heard on the radio and such plus what we found here. About Noon today, there was a call about gunfire in the area. 10 minutes later we get a call about explosions in the area. We got here another 2 minutes after that and all was quiet."  
  
White:" How many dead?"  
  
Officer:" I don't know. There are body parts in places and such. Legs, arms, fingers but no big things like heads. Three people did survive but might need emergency surgery. The bodies that are full are covered in white sheets."  
  
White (turning to his agents):" I want you to station at the hospital and find out who are the surviors. Otto you will lead that part. I will stay here with some agents and figure out here."  
  
Everyone starts to move as White follows the officier to where the white sheets are.   
  
Officer:" These three must have been together somehow with how they were found."  
  
The officer lifts the white sheet up and we see two bodies of the familars that were on the left of Renfro when she was talking to Lydecker. The officier than raises another sheet and there is another person there that wasn't before. White then follows the officer to the street where they are some more white sheets. The officer raises them up as White makes a little confused look as there are two people in black turtle necks with fatigues that are dead. White then walks around for a little while looking up at the buildings around the area as he tries to figure out what exactly happened. As he is looking to the sky the officier comes back over with him.  
  
Officer:" We think the explosions were planted bombs just by the two craters that we have found in the what is left of the building and here on the outside. If we had some witnesses we could find out what exactly happened."  
  
White just shakes his head as the officer walks away and White gets out his cell phone and dials a number.  
  
White:" Fe'nos tol. There is something weird that I might have to talk to you about. Yes I am at that place. What do you know that I don't? Fine will be there soon."  
  
White hangs up the phone as he is now more perplexed than anything else.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	18. Smell in the Air

The Smell in The Air  
  
We come up on a hospital that is in the area. We see Otto walking on the outside dialing on his cell phone as military vehicles are starting to come into the area. Soldiers are walking around as Otto is looking around as well.  
  
Otto:" Its me."  
  
White (on phone):" What is the update?"  
  
Otto:" The people who were brought in are in emergency surgery right now and I don't know when they will get out. However there is a lot of activity around here with military personal."  
  
White:" There is?"  
  
Otto:" Yes, sir. There have been three vehicles that have come up and now two tanks are coming into the area."  
  
White:" I want you to pull out now. We will go back later."  
  
Otto:" Yes sir."  
  
White is looking around as he waits for someone while looking out into the bay.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
Logan is sitting in his car in the middle of nowhere looking through a file. He finally puts down his file and grabs his cell phone and dials a number.  
  
Logan:" Hi. I need some help and you might be the only one to help me. Well, it involves Max. She is in Canada right now and can't get out. I can't help her because of things but I have come up with a plan and you could do it. Yeah. Meet me at the cafe. Yes, that one. Thanks."  
  
Logan puts his cell phone down as he drives away out of town.  
  
SEATTLE  
  
The colonel is walking through the streets of Seattle looking at some soldiers who are stationed in areas when his cell phone rings. He looks at it and is a little surprised when he answers it.  
  
Colonel:" I told you don't contact me. I will contact you."  
  
Man (on phone):" There has been no movement for a while now. No one in or out."  
  
Colonel:" That seems surprising."  
  
Man:" However there was a vehicle that left in quite a hurry the other day before soldiers moved in. I remembered his license plate and remember the direction it went."  
  
Colonel:" What kind of car was it?"  
  
Man:" Aztec."  
  
The colonel's eyes go wide but then go back to normal quickly as he moves away from the group trying to be secret.  
  
Colonel:" OK. Here is what you do. You will go in the direction of that car and try to find it. When you do call me and then we will do a plan."  
  
The colonel then hangs up the phone and joins the group again as they walk to the headquarters.  
  
CAFE  
  
We see Logan sitting in a booth at the back of the cafe looking around with a cup of coffee in front of him. Then his eyes kind of light up when Asha walks into the cafe. She makes her way back to the booth and sits down smiling at Logan. She orders a cup of coffee and a sandwich as the waitress walks to the back.  
  
Asha:" Hi Logan. What's going on?  
  
Logan:" Well I have had to escape my place because of movements and from what I know they are still there."  
  
Asha:" Jesus Logan. You should have called. You could have stayed with me. I mean us."  
  
Logan:" Well I am fine at the moment. However I need your help to get Max out of Canada. If I can do everything as planned we could have her back in town by tomorrow night."  
  
Asha:" What is the plan?"  
  
Logan passes Asha a piece of paper just as the sandwich comes. Asha looks over the plan without any emotion as Logan takes half of Asha's sandwich and starts eating it. Asha finally looks up right at Logan.  
  
Asha:" Listen, Logan. I would love to help but with this plan and finances I don't think we can do it."  
  
Logan:" Yes we can. I have a helicopter standing by and ready to go. I have the finances available for this. I just need someone to get the job done."  
  
Asha:" Don't tell me Logan. You are still doing that crap to get more money?"  
  
Logan:" I haven't done that for a while now but I do what I have to, to survive. Will you help?"  
  
Asha:" Yeah. Give me about 20 minutes and I will meet you at the airfield."  
  
Logan and Asha smile at each other as Asha gets up and leaves the cafe. Logan pays the bill and quietly leaves as well.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
A caravan pulls up in front of the hospital as the colonel comes out of the car with police and soldiers around the hospital. The colonel immediately walks into the hospital where he runs into Dr. Carr who is doing some charts.  
  
Colonel:" Doctor, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
The two men walk toward an empty area where the colonel looks around and then starts talking.  
  
Colonel:" Doctor. I hear that you have some survives from the attack in Seattle just early yesterday and I was wondering if you could give me some information."  
  
Carr:" I can't give you much information. I don't know what you are looking for but we did loose one during surgery."  
  
Colonel:" Then by order of the government I want to see the dead body and the bodies of the others."  
  
Carr:" Its not that. The ones that have survived so far are in the ICU and no one but medical personal are allowed in there. I can show you some files but that is. However follow me to the morgue."  
  
They walk down to the morgue where Carr gets out the body of the man that just died. The colonel looks at him and doesn't recognize him as they move to Carr's office. Carr gets the files out and has the colonel to go through them. There are files with pictures of Lydecker, Renfro and Zach. The colonel sits down while looking at the file.  
  
Colonel:" What is the update on all three?"  
  
Carr:" They are all in serious condition. One has severe head injuries which we have to watch. One lost a lot of blood and might not live much longer. The third I can't explain it but it seemed the body was repairing itself before we even finished surgery. I think he will make it."  
  
The colonel shakes his head a little while before getting up and getting his walkie talkie out.  
  
Colonel:" I want soldiers all around the hospital. No one in or out without special tags. There will be no one allowed into the hospital except the medical personal and soldiers. I don't care who doesn't like even if they are involved with the government. Plus send some special ones here now. (puts walkie talkie back) I want to thank you doctor for you cooperation. These three people are very special to us and that is why I am doing this. Please keep me updated on their conditions."  
  
Both men shake hands as the colonel leaves and Carr sits down behind his desk.  
  
HELIPAD  
  
Logan is waiting in his car as another car pulls up. Asha quickly gets out of the car and goes toward the waiting helicopter which starts going. Logan goes over to Asha with a bag.  
  
Logan:" Here is some money, some weapons and other things you might need for the trip. Here is the last known location of Max and if she calls I will let you know where she will be. Be careful. All of you."  
  
Asha takes the bag and puts it on the helicopter. She turns back to Logan and gives him a deep kiss before getting into the helicopter. Soon the helicopter lifts off as Logan looks a little surprised watching the copter go into the night.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	19. The Rescue

THE RESCUE  
  
We see Asha walking through the snow and wind down in what looks like a deserted street in some town. Asha is looking around trying to find anyone that looks like Max as she continues walking. She takes out a piece of paper and looks at it. She looks around and sees a building to the right which is the last place she called from. Asha very slowly goes into the building look around as it all looks deserted. Asha is looking around when she senses something is very wrong here. Asha starts to walk the other way when from above three soldiers with weapons are pointing them right at Asha. She holds up her hands when there is a racket above. When she looks up the soldiers are gone. Asha is confused as Max propels down from the top to where Asha is.  
  
Max:" What the hell are you doing her?"  
  
Asha:" Logan sent me."  
  
Max smiles as she grabs Asha by the arm and runs out of the building. They are half way down the street when gunfire is heard behind them. They are running faster until Max tosses Asha down and alley and Max follows. They sneak around as they here soldiers running about as they kneel down in the alley.  
  
Max:" How did you get here?"  
  
Asha:" A helicopter Logan let me use. Its about a half mile that way." (pointing west)  
  
Max looks around and finds a car which she breaks the window of and gets in. White Asha gets in, Max hot-wires the car and soon they are on their way to the helicopter. Within in minutes, they are at the helicopter as Max gets on followed by Asha. Asha takes out some weapons and fires at the soldiers that are coming to their position as the helicopter lifts off and heads south as the girls relax.  
  
Asha:" What the hell was that?"  
  
Max:" You don't want to know."  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
White is sitting outside the hospital in his car looking everything over. Just then a man in a coat opens the door and sits next to White. White looks over very briefly but then looks back at the hospital.  
  
Man:" Fe'nos tol."  
  
White:" Fe'nos tol. What the hell is going on around here?"  
  
Man:" Nothing you need to be concerned about. Are they still in there?"  
  
White:" As far as I know. They are not letting me in and I can't get in no matter what. But I want to know what the whole thing was about in town."  
  
Man:" That is something you don't need to know right now. As long as those people are in there I think things are safe."  
  
The man starts to get out until White grabs the man by the arm and puts a gun to his head which makes the man nervous. He closes the door and slowly turns toward White.  
  
Man:" What do you think you are doing?"  
  
White:" I want to know what is going on because you are going to screw with my plan."  
  
Man:" You have no plan. You are a failure as part of the conclave. You have done nothing. You are an emotional baggage and you are going to ruin this great moment that is about to come down soon. You are an embarrassment....................."  
  
Just then White shoots the man in the head and his body slumps forward. White cleans the gun and puts it in the hand of the man. White immediately gets out of the car and walks away from the hospital not looking behind him. As soon as he is out of the hospital area, he takes out his cell phone and dials.  
  
White:" Fe'nos tol. Is their conditions still the same? Good I will call you later."  
  
White hangs up the phone, gets into another car and sits and waits.  
  
HELIPAD  
  
We see Logan sitting in his car which is hidden behind some brush when things start moving. He looks out the window and sees the helicopter landing and Asha with Max coming out of the helicopter together. Logan smiles as he gets out of the car and Max runs over to him to hug Logan. Logan then hugs Asha as Max gives him a weird look.  
  
Asha:" You owe me one and I owe Max one. Follow me to the hideout."  
  
Asha gets into her car as Logan and Max get into the car. They take off a long dirt road where in a few minutes they are pulling up to a water plant type place. All three walk in as Asha is yelling at people to do stuff. They go to a table area where they all sit down.  
  
Logan:" What happened up there?"  
  
Asha:" I went to where you told me and there were some soldiers there when Max came out of nowhere and took them out. Then heading back to the helicopter all hell broke loose and we just go out."  
  
Logan:" What the hell?"  
  
Max:" I have no idea. The showed up last night and started taking over the town. I don't know who they were or what. I just laid in wait and Asha actually gave me the chance I wanted. But we have something to discuss which Markus told me."  
  
Logan:" Markus? What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Max:" That is what I want to know. He told me he is a familiar but you are not because you were adopted and kept out of the this thing but it lead to your parents being killed."  
  
Logan is puzzled as he takes a long sigh. Logan gets up from the table and walks around for a little while looking distressed at what Max just told him. Logan walks around some more before leaving the area and going outside. Asha and Max look at each other. They get up and go looking for Logan after a few minutes. Outside they find Logan sitting in his car doing something. As Max walks up Logan gets out of the car with a box and walks inside. Asha and Max follow him until they are at the table once again and he opens the box.  
  
Logan:" I guess its time to share some of this with you then."  
  
Logan starts to take things out of the box.   
  
CONCLAVE HEADQUARTERS  
  
There are 10 people all sitting around a table with the world globe on the table. Some of the people have tattoos on their face or even paint on their faces. But there are three people in suits or nice dresses that are at the table.  
  
Leader:" We are here to discuss the problem that we have. We have the civil war coming and we have the coming. We need to dispose of 452 immediately because with her around, both could still happen."  
  
Man:" We are doing our best. White is on the case........................"  
  
Leader:" We do not have confidence in him. He has failed so many times it is no longer acceptable. We are going to take charge soon but we need the information."  
  
Man:" Right now White has that information."  
  
Leader:" We will get it from him then. How about the situation with Sister Renfro?"  
  
Man:" She is in the hospital and we can't get to her at this time. However Brother White has got a plan that we will put into motion."  
  
Leader:" Once she is taken care of, the other familiars will fall back in line. Then we will rule the world."  
  
Man:" There is one situation though that we have not planned on. There is this new person that is running Manticore and well look for yourself."  
  
The man puts up some pictures of the person as the members in the room have a little gasp rises from all of them.  
  
Leader:" Sandeman?"  
  
Everyone looks at the picture.  
  
OUTSIDE SEATTLE  
  
Logan, Asha and Max are sitting at the table now with papers all over the place, a chalkboard in the background and a telephone that is nearby. All three look disgusted at times as Max gets up and stretches.  
  
Max:" So you are telling me that you are related to the familiars by being adopted and Markus is a true familiar that has been raised by ordinaries."  
  
Logan:" That was the last piece of the puzzle which I couldn't figure out until you told me. That is why they were one step ahead of us since Markus has been around. But what side does he work for?"  
  
Asha:" Side?"  
  
Logan:" Yes. I have information somewhere in here that not all familiars are thinking the way. Now with the recent attack in Seattle...................."  
  
Max:" Attack?"  
  
Logan:" Yes attack. Yesterday there was an attack at a cafe in Seattle where the place and the area around it was completely destroyed."  
  
Max:" Do you know who was there?"  
  
Logan:" No. Why?"  
  
Max:" I think things are not what they seem. Can you hack into the hospital records and see who is there?"  
  
Logan:" Yeah."  
  
Logan takes out his computer and works on it for a little while as Asha and Max look over his shoulder to see what he is doing. Finally he hacks in as all three are reading.  
  
HEADQUARTERS  
  
The colonel is sitting down at his desk when he receives a phone call. He takes a very deep breath before answering the phone.  
  
Colonel:" Yes sir. Thank you sir. We are making progress sir. Yes, there were 12 that escaped that night but it slowly dwindling but we have other problems as well. Yes, I know but we can't find the work yet. They are still working on it back at Manticore. By my numbers we have either captured or killed 5 of the 12 that escaped. Yes, sir. I am working on it. I can bring them in when they are healed. Yes, sir. Good-bye."  
  
The colonel hangs up the phone before lifting his walkie talkie and talking to command at the hospital.  
  
Colonel:" Put the X5 in custody and bring him back to Manticore immediately. I don't care if he is not healed. I have orders."  
  
The colonel puts down his walkie talkie. He then looks at a map of Seattle.  
  
Colonel:" Where are you Max?"  
  
OUTSIDE SEATTLE  
  
Logan is sitting at his computer continuing to work on a few things before getting up. Max is standing away looking out to the floor of the building. Asha walks up the chairs with coffee for everyone as Logan is walking around taking off his glasses.  
  
Logan:" Well as for now, Zach is in the hospital with Lydecker and Renfro. Who the hell knows where Markus is. I don't know what is going on. But if we move now we might be able to do something. Get some information or something. This whole thing is making me nervous."  
  
Max continues to stare downstairs as Logan and Asha get their coffee. Soon Max turns around, gets her coffee and sits down. She gently sips as it appears she is planning something in her head. Just then something beeps on Logan's computer as he goes over and checks. He then starts typing rapidly.  
  
Logan:" It appears they are moving Zach in about 20 minutes from the hospital. My guess is they are taking him back to Manticore."  
  
Max:" Twenty minutes. That should be enough time to do something."  
  
Logan:" You have to be careful Max. There are soldiers and then these elite guards they have brought in. No one is allowed in unless they pass an eye check."  
  
Max (moving toward the door): "I have to get him back. He will be able to answer some things for me."  
  
Logan:" Allright. Take my car. (tosses her the keys). I will have someone there to help. Meet them on top of the building."  
  
Max looks confused as she leaves. Logan then gets out his phone, dials a number and waits.  
  
Logan:" Move. Top of the hospital."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone and looks at Asha who just shrugs her shoulders as Logan sits down going into his computer.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	20. Moments Like These

MOMENTS LIKE THESE...  
  
There are soldiers on the building guarding the perimeter while in the hospital there has been more soldiers placed on the floor. Inside Zach's room there are three soldiers ready to if an emergency comes on. Zach is laying in the bed sleeping as we go to the roof of the building again. From out of nowhere comes Max. She dives in behind some piles before moving against the first soldier. Max hits the soldier in the face a couple of times before hitting a leg sweep. A second soldier moves in as Max jumps over the solder, grabbing him from behind and using the butt of the gun knocks out the soldier. The first soldier is up again as Max uses the butt of the gun she has knocking out the first soldier. She goes around the corner and sees two other soldiers are down. She looks around when someone taps her shoulder. She turns around for a punch, but the person grabs her fist as Max lights up a little.  
  
Max:" Jondy?"  
  
Jondy:" Hi, Max. Logan said you might need some help."  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
INSIDE THE HOSPITAL  
  
Max and Jondy slowly make their way from the roof to the hospital floors. They see about 10 soldiers walking around the hallway as Max makes a motion to Jondy who takes off the other way. Max slowly walks her way as she encounters the first soldier punching him in the face and then throwing him into the wall. A second soldier moves down the hall as Max flips over him kicking him in the back. A third soldier now comes up behind her hitting her in the back of the head sending her forward into the second soldier who now wraps his arms around her. Max headbutts the soldier releasing the hold as she kicks the soldier in the groin before hitting a leg sweep to the third soldier. Max runs down the hall when one soldier comes out of the room. She moves quickly around the soldier but the soldier puts up a big boot to the side of Max. Max goes back against the door as the soldier punches but Max moves and makes the soldier hit the wall leaving a dent in the wall. Max turns around and is soon facing three soldiers. Max leans back trying to decide what to do when Jondy comes in taking two soldiers down with a kick to the head. This distracts the soldier enough to where Max grabs the belt of one soldier and zaps him with the stick sending hiim down. Max immediately goes into the room zapping one soldier before the other soldier still in the room hits her a couple of times in the back with a gun. She is down on the floor when Jondy comes in hitting a massive kick that sends the soldier out the window. Making quick movements, Max and Jondy pick up Zach and move upstairs as they hear soldiers running around and yelling. Max and Jondy are on the roof now wondering what to do after jamming the door shut. Max with Zach on her shoulder immediately jumps off the roof with Jondy not far behind. They land in a trash can making a crash. Jondy helps Max out of the dumpster with Zach who is half awake now. They get into Logan's car and immediately drive down the road.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
The colonel is walking the halls as the soldiers are getting medical attention as he inspects what happened. Soon another soldier comes in giving the colonel a salute before giving his report.  
  
Soldier:" There is one soldier killed during the incident when he fell out the window. Otherwise just some minor injuries. There is no sign of any of the three. We have searched as far out as 4 miles around the hospital and no signs of anything. We are looking at the video cameras now but I don't know if that will help."  
  
The colonel gives a salute to the soldier who leaves. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number while stepping away.  
  
Colonel:"You there? Watch things closly. If you see them, move in quickly without making noise or permanent injuries. Just move the plan into Step 2. You have authorization."  
  
The colonel hangs up the phone as he looks out the window into the darkness.  
  
WHITE'S CAR  
  
White is sitting in his car watching all the activity going on. He picks up his phone and dials a number. It rings for a while until someone finally answers the phone.  
  
White:" Fe'nos tol. I am giving you permission to move. I don't care. I am going to take care of this problem myself and when that happens, I will become the leader and you will have a huge role yourself."  
  
White hangs up the phone and smiles as he looks at the hospital. He then takes off down the road away from the hospital.  
  
HIDEOUT  
  
Logan's car pulls up as Max and Jondy get out. Soon Zach is helped out and walked slowly into the building. They move him to a slapped together medical center. Logan walks out to where Jondy and Max are standing.  
  
Logan:" How was it?"  
  
Max:" Worse than I thought. There were more soldiers and then they had these other soldiers there that weren't regular people."  
  
Logan:" What do you mean?"  
  
Max:" One tried to punch me, I moved and his fist almost caved in the wall. By the way how do you know where Jondy was?"  
  
Logan:" I had Jondy keep in touch with me. She wasn't or hasn't been very far away. I had to keep it secret for a while."  
  
Max doesn't look happy as Jondy puts a hand on her shoulder. Max just looks at Jondy, shakes her head as Logan and walks toward the medical center.  
  
Jondy:" Give her a while. You can't keep everything from her."  
  
Logan:" There are just some things which I have to."  
  
Logan walks away as Jondy has a look on her face. Just then some windows break as a figure comes crashing through. The man takes out the first two people he sees but is soon surronded by Jondy, Max and Asha with a stun gun ready. The man then puts his arms up.  
  
Man:" I am not here to hurt people on purpose. I am here to start this plan which does involve you Max."  
  
Max:" Ben?"  
  
Man:" No. He was my stupid twin brother who was an idiot. But I came here for you Max."  
  
Max:" What does that mean?"  
  
Man:" That means you can help destroy the familiars."  
  
Everyone is looking at each other as they get away from their fighting stances.  
  
CONCLAVE  
  
White is standing in the middle of a room when someone in an overcoat comes into the room. White shakes the hand of the person before the move toward the window.  
  
Man:" What the hell is going on? We sent someone to talk to you and he doesn't return but here you are."  
  
White:" Well he made a move toward me, and I had to defend myself. But that isn't what I am here about. I am here saying I could end the familiar threat, get one of our bigger enemies and possibly capture 452."  
  
Man:" What is your plan?"  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	21. The Coming Part 1

THE COMING PART 1  
  
BUILDING  
  
We see Logan, Asha, Max and who the man who looks like Ben sitting around a table. They are all looking at each other with a puzzling look. Max stands up and looks around and stretches before turning back to him.  
  
Max:" You are a Manticore soldier here to take me out. Pure and simple so why are you offering deals?"  
  
Man:" There is more going on than you even know about 452. There is something going on and all the colonel keeps talking about is familiars and war. Something about you have to help us. I don't know. I just follow orders."  
  
Max:" Like a good Manticore soldier." (looking disgusted)  
  
Man:" Well some of us do have jobs to do 452."  
  
Max:" Call me Max."  
  
Logan:" Listen. What is going on?"  
  
Man:" Can't tell you. Under orders."  
  
Behind him Asha is getting the prod ready by putting it against metal a couple of times. The man tries to move but can't. Beads of sweat start forming on his forehead as Max moves forward and raises her hand.  
  
Max:" Help us and we help you."  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
White is walking through the hospital very quietly as the guard has been doubled in the area. White looks around as he dodges into one of the rooms which is pitch black. He looks out into the hallway awaiting his next chance. Soon three soldiers are talking together and White slowly moves from the room down two doors before dodging into the other room when the soldiers turn around. He hears them walking down the hall when he peers once again out into the hallway. There is no one there as he slowly walks to the room they were guarding. He opens the door quietly and goes into the room. He walks quietly toward a bed where Renfro is laying unconscious and with bandages around her head and such. White smiles as he takes out a syringe from his pocket and puts the contents of the syringe into the drip into Renfro's body. He puts the syringe back into his pocket moving out of the room quickly and going into the other room. He walks to Lydecker's bed and does the same thing for him before opening the window. White slides down the pole as he hears sirens going off in Renfro's room and people screaming. White makes it to the ground when the same thing happens to Lydecker's room. White walks off smiling as he heads for his car. Once inside his car, White just smiles as he looks at his watch and gets his phone ready.  
  
BUILDING  
  
Max and Logan are sitting on the table looking out into space while Asha is still standing behind the man with the prod ready for use. The man looks tired and sweating a lot as everyone is silent for a little while.  
  
Max:" You want me to contact the other X5s, Manticore is going to release some soldiers to help this little familiar civil war thing?"  
  
Man:" Yes."  
  
Max:" Why don't I believe you?"  
  
Man:" That is your choice. But you will have to save the world one way or another otherwise everyone will die including the ones you are close to."  
  
Just then there is a commotion by the medical wing. Max goes over quickly seeing Zach trying to get out of his restraints. When Max walks in, he gets very quiet and very surprised to see her.  
  
Zach: "Max? What the hell is going on?"  
  
Max:" That is what I hoped you would answer."  
  
Zach motions for the restraints to be taken off as Zach walks with Max up to the table where Logan, Asha and the man is. Zach nods to Logan and looks surprised when he sees the man. Jondy comes in a few minutes later to another surprise of Zach.  
  
Zach:" OK I am confused. What the hell is going on?"  
  
Max:" Why don't you tell us. Familiars, civil war and bombings?"  
  
Zach:" What the hell? How do you know......................"  
  
Max:" Just guess."  
  
Zach takes a deep breath as he sits down and looks at everyone.  
  
Zach: " Renfro is a familiar. She is the daughter of Sandeman. She has been trying to keep you alive so you can save everyone. There is a civil war developing between the familiars which Renfro is the leader of. Without here I think the entire will die. There is this coming also which you are supposed to be the cure of. With you blood you will be able to help people fight this disease that is supposed to be coming with the coming."  
  
Max:" Then why are you with her?"  
  
Zach: "I went to find her and bring her in and you also. But some things changed and I am officially AWOL from my mission. But we need your help Max."  
  
Max takes a deep breath as she looks at Jondy and Asha. She slowly moves to where Logan is sitting and sits next to him.  
  
Max: "What do you think?"  
  
Logan: "Well Zach isn't one to lie about things. There is more things going on but what he says is very interesting. I don't know Max. I just feel bad about things. However is something is going to happen, I am helping."  
  
This makes Max smile just a little bit as she moves off the table and Logan moves to his computer.  
  
Max:" Where is headquarters?"  
  
Zach:" I will lead you there but won't tell you where it is."  
  
Logan: "Uh...............We have a problem here. Renfro and Lydecker have just been pronounced dead 20 minutes ago."  
  
Zach: "Shit...................I knew they were going to finish the job. We have to move and move now."  
  
Man:" You are going to need all the help you can get. These people aren't fooling around but the most important part is the blood."  
  
Max gets up and goes to the medical unit as everyone is a little surprised. About 10 minutes later she comes out kind of staggering a little bit before sitting down. Everyone is looking at her except for Logan who is typing away on his computer.  
  
Max:" I think that will be enough blood. Give me about 5 minutes to get rested up and we will move."  
  
Logan: "We have some reinforcements coming in."  
  
Just then Asha zaps the man with the prod as he is going all over the place. After a few minutes the figure slumps forward knocked out. Jondy and Zach move to take him out as Logan is finishing something as Max closes her eyes for a minute.  
  
OUTSIDE SEATTLE  
  
White is standing looking out into the bay when a car pulls up behind him. White makes no motion as a man in a trenchcoat gets out and stands next to White.  
  
Man:" You are getting good with the conclave now White. You have taken out Renfro and White but we still need their information. However what happened to Markus, 452 and the other one?  
  
White:" I don't know on Markus. 452 is going to get some troops together and lead an attack on us. That is how we are going to get her."  
  
Man: "Very interesting plan. So do you want the soldiers brought in?"  
  
White: "No, I will take of care of this without them. There is no way in hell they are going to get through all of us."  
  
Man:" How do you know where they are going to attack?"  
  
White: "I have some things."  
  
Both men stare out into the bay as the sun is setting.  
  
CLOSING CREDITS 


	22. The Coming Part 2

THE COMING PART 2  
  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
There are two vans that are going through some forests before coming to a stop. Zach, Asha, Logan and Max get out of the first van while in the second van Jondy gets out with some S1W people with tazers and guns. Max and Zach stand aside as everyone is getting some things out.  
  
Max:" Can we meet them here and then you take us all in?"  
  
Zach: "Yes. If we can get them here within a couple of hours I can bring you in and then we will see what happens. I will go in and see the situation and then come and get you. If I don't come back, turn around and go because there is nothing to do."  
  
Zach gets into a van and drives down the road as everyone is gathered around the van getting ready for exactly they don't know what yet.  
  
MIDDLE OF A FOREST  
  
We see some people walking outside this compound. We see a car pull up and White gets out. He quickly walks inside where there are people standing around everywhere and some are practicing some moves. He quickly moves down the hall where things spread out and then comes to a door with four men guarding it. White passes all security checks and walks in. He stands there for a while until a light comes on over a table and White walks and sits down.  
  
Voice: "Brother White. You did a good job sending out two of our most wanted people. We now want the others."  
  
White: "They will be coming within the next couple days to do battle with us. We will finish all of them at one time."  
  
Voice: "It seems your plan is working but why not bring in our soldiers?"  
  
White: "Don't need them. No matter who they put against us, they will perish. The familiars will not follow them. They will join back with us and then we will wipe the floor with them very well."  
  
Voice: "I hope you are right. You are putting a big stock into this so close to the coming."  
  
White: "I am putting my life on it."  
  
Voice: "We have already done that. We are putting something else more at stake on it. Dismissed."  
  
The light goes away as White stands up and walks out of the room smiling at what just happened.  
  
NOWHERE IN PARTICULAR  
  
Jondy is standing watch as some of them are getting some sleep when a van pulls up coming from the compound. Jondy looks at Zach gets out and heads over to her with coffee and other things. He sits down as Max comes up and sits down next to him.  
  
Zach: "Things are OK. They are willing to follow us. That is how deeply they believe in this situation. We can go in a few minutes under the cover of darkness so the spies that might be out won't be able to see as well."  
  
Max: "What about reinforcements?"  
  
Zach: "How long?"  
  
Just then three vans are coming down the road when the all stop. Jondy, Zach and Max stand up when the doors open. From the first van we see Syl and Jace get out of the van. They come over and hug Zach, Jondy and Max.   
  
Syl: "So we hear you need some help about saving the world. We brought some reinforcements thanks to this guy. Here is a note he wanted me to give you Max."  
  
Max reads the note and is surprised.   
  
"I heard you were going to need some help. I arranged this before I left and if you are reading this then things didn't go well. The colonel is being very helpful on the situation. Very helpful if you know what I mean. Have fun Max and take this one down for me. Sincerely Col. Lydecker."  
  
Max looks up and sees Zane, Brin and Krit all walking out of the first van. Then out of the second and third vans are some other people that she doesn't recognize. Then out of the third van comes Seth who Max runs to immediately and hugs him. They all meet at the first van.  
  
Syl: "Well the troops are here. Its going to be tough to take these people down you know Max."  
  
Max: "Does everyone know about this other than me?"  
  
Syl: "We know enough. Let's get moving."  
  
They all pile into vans and go down to the compound.  
  
SEATTLE HEADQUARTERS  
  
The colonel is sitting around a table with some military generals going over plans. The colonel leans back in his seat as he addresses everyone.  
  
Colonel: "So all the roads out of that area are closed and we have enough troops and weapons to control?"  
  
Soldier: "Yes, sir. Everything is secured. The artillery is ready if needed. We have helicopters ready, we have medivacs ready. Everything is ready. But.............sir."  
  
Colonel: "Yes?"  
  
Soldier: "Why all of this? You haven't told us the mission."  
  
Colonel: "Its on the need to know basis and you don't need to know at this point. Just keep me updated as I move up there."  
  
Soldier: "Yes, sir."  
  
The colonel walks out of the room with a smile on his face. He walks to the helipad where a helicopter is waiting for him. Within moments he is on the helicopter and heading north smiling.  
  
CONCLAVE HEADQUARTERS  
  
We see possibly hundreds of people walking through the woods toward the conclave. They are making their way toward the compound when lights go on everywhere and people starting pouring out of the compound. Soon the people through the woods run and a huge battle ensues on the outside. People throwing punches, kicks and everything on the outside. We see White and some others looking through the window pleased when crashes are heard throughout the building and bodies falling. White runs out with the others and see the X5 soldiers and others fighting throughout the building. There are some gun shots that are heard and some electric things as well making people go down. White looks disgusted when from the air comes Max and Zach. They kick the first two people they see in the chest sending them all the way to the bottom floor. White runs as the other two familiars standing there go for them.  
  
Max grabs the first man by the arm breaking it at the elbow before hitting several back elbows to the face of the man. She then kicks the man in the knee breaking it making him fall to his knees. However with the good hand the man punches Max sending her to the railing almost making her fall until Jondy grabs her by the leg pulling her back in. Max flips over the familiar twisting his head as he goes limp. She hears a yell as Jondy is losing her battle as Max comes in with a spinwheel kick. The familiar stands up just as sparks fly and he falls forward. We see Logan standing there breathing hard with the cattle prod. Max smiles as she goes after where White went.  
  
ROOM  
  
Max walks slowly into a room not seeing anyone anywhere. We then see White come out of the darkness with a kick to the chest of Max that sends her against the wall. White goes for the punch but Max ducks pushing White into the wall. White turns around smiling as he walks toward Max. Max flies through the air but White gets up in the air kicking Max in the face making her fall to the floor below. White comes down in the crouch position as Max is rubbing her face looking at him.  
  
White: "You haven't learned 452? You will never beat us and you will never beat me. Why don't you just let me kill you now?"  
  
Max: "Because you haven't seen me pissed me off yet."  
  
Max moves quickly going over the head of White kicking him in the back. White turns around but Max hits a kick stiff kick to the face making White fall backward. Max hits several punches to the face and kicks to the midsection of White before making him fall into some wood. White comes out with some blood on his lip but kicks Max in the shoulder, grabs her and throws her against the wall of the building where there is a dent. Max is now holding her back as White is moving against her. She kicks White in the knee making him fall to the ground as she goes to kick him again but he grabs her foot and starts getting up. She though clamps her legs around his head and throws him into the wall. Max is up quickly trying to get the advantage when White runs at her hitting her in the ribs as both roll around on the ground. Soon both are on their knees and bleeding. Max moves when White dodges her, grabs a board and slams it into her ribs. Max is stumbling a little when White grabs her arm throwing her head first into the wall. Max turns around as she sees White standing above her smiling.  
  
White: "You going to admit you lost yet?"  
  
Max smiles as she pushes a splinter of a board into the chest of White. White's eyes go wide as he falls to the ground convulsing. Max is breathing heavily as she sits up and looks at White. She checks his pulse then throws his arm over his body.  
  
Woman: "Brother White played his role well didn't he 452?"  
  
Max turns quick seeing a woman standing there with her hood off and her face painted.  
  
Woman: "He brought you here and then fought you to the death. He lost but he was through with us anyway."  
  
The woman then grabs Max by the shoulder as she starts convulsing and blue sparks are everywhere. The woman then takes her hand away smiling.   
  
Woman: "You disappoint me 452. Where is this strength of this great big hope?"  
  
The woman once again puts her hand on Max's shoulder and starts convulsing. Then all of a sudden the woman starts flinching and breaks her hold. The woman slowly turns around and breaks the cords. She looks up and standing there is Logan. The woman moves quickly hitting Logan which sends him against the wall. The woman then grabs Logan and tosses him toward the darkness and then we hear Logan screaming away. The woman turns around looking at Max.  
  
Woman: "Well it looks like another loved one is gone. You were so stupid to do this. We are destroying you outside, inside and in the room. 10 of you will be lucky to survive this."  
  
All of a sudden Max goes through the air kicking the woman several times followed by some punches making her lip bleed. Max grabs the woman by the arm sending her face first into the wall. Max then kicks the woman who bounces off the wall and starts backing backward. Max hits a kick to the chest of the woman who falls backward over White and begins laughing. She stands up with a portion of the wood in her shoulder.  
  
Woman: "Well you are very talented. However you will loose and you know that. Why don't you quit."  
  
The woman moves quickly and grabs Max by the shoulder making her convulses once again. Max is on her knees when she feels something dripping on her. Within seconds the woman is laying next to her and Max is on the floor. Max looks over and sees the woman with a hatchet in her head. Max looks up and sees Markus standing there. He checks on her before moving to where Logan was tossed. A few seconds later we hear artillery fire in the distance and explosions around the area with helicopters everywhere. Max gets up very, very slowly and looks around seeing the woman and White down in the building. In the distance she sees Markus moving. Max gets up with Zach and Jondy come in. They help with Max as Markus is following with Logan. Once outside there are bodies everywhere with helicopters everywhere even with medivacs. Markus puts Logan and Max on one helicopter as it takes off in the skin. Soon Max closes her eyes as the helicopter flies through the air.  
  
DAYS LATER  
  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
  
Logan is sitting on his couch with his arm in a sling and looking at some files. In the other room we see Markus putting some things away and taking care of some business. Soon Markus comes in seeing Logan there.  
  
Markus: "Good news. The medicine is being shipped around the world and there is more than enough. The only thing is getting it to people in time. I have the individual ones you wanted here for you. I have sent the messages out also. They say they will come around a little later."  
  
Logan: "Thanks Markus. I appreciate it. When this is over, we will have to have a talk though."  
  
Markus: "We have plenty of time for that. Now if I were you, I would go into that bedroom and spend some time with a lovely lady that obviously loves you. I will leave you guys alone until tomorrow."  
  
Markus leaves as Logan smiles. Logan slowly gets up and limps a little moving to his bedroom. He opens the door where he sees Max sleeping on the bed and makes him smile. He comes into the room and sits down on the chair watching her when her eyes slowly open and a smile comes across her face.  
  
Max: "What time is it?"  
  
Logan: "About 7. The shower will begin soon."  
  
Max: "Let's go see."  
  
Max slowly gets out of bed seeing her ribs taped, her knee taped as she puts on Logan's dress shirt over her tank top. They walk out slowly to his window where they look to the sky and start seeing the shower.  
  
Logan: "Its going to be a whole new world now Max. Do you think you will have trouble adjusting?"  
  
Max: "I don't think so. As long as I have friends, a job and others I think things will be fine. How about the people out there?"  
  
Logan: "If they get the stuff in time people will be fine but we have done what we could have done."  
  
Max turns to Logan who smiles. Max gets on her toes kissing Logan as we see the shower in the background.  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


End file.
